Out of Duty?
by Mackenzi Faithe
Summary: A week after she turned Logan down, she has a whole new reason to need him. But will he take her back for the right reasons? Rogan! Formatting now fixed.
1. Some Liquid and a Piece of Plastic

Background: Rory didn't get the job from Hugo, but everything else is the same.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but if I did, Rory would have accepted Logan's proposal and Lorelai would have stayed married to Chris! But alas, I am not, so they didn't. Sad day.

I sat in my room feeling lost and lonely. He wasn't with me anymore and I was left feeling dizzy and vaguely ill. I stumbled over to the fridge and grabbed something, anything to settle my stomach. Maybe I was just getting sick. Then I looked down.

"Crap" I said to no one in particular. I wanted to scream. I turned Logan down a week ago. A fricking week. And now I was holding an apple with a bite missing. I hate apples. I'd rather light myself on fire than eat one of those vile nutritious... things. "Maybe it's nothing, just a fluke. I've had cravings before, like that one for coconut and dark chocolate. I ate Mounds bars for three weeks straight. But never fruit alone. And does coconut even count as a fruit when it is dried and covered in sugar? Mom said the last time she ate an apple was when she thought she was pregnant, but that was just a fluke! Ha. Fluke rhymes with Luke. Luke. Coffee," I bolted up from the dining room chair. "I need coffee! That will help me think!" I grabbed my purse and ran to the diner.

"Luke. Coffee." He turned around, nodded, and poured me a cup. He knew never to deny a Gilmore her coffee.

"Are you holding an apple?" he questioned and I realized I was still gripping it for dear life.

"I... uh... yeah..." I managed to stammer out.

"Huh, Rory eating an apple not slathered in caramel. Good! It was time that you Gilmores started to listen to my health advice." He smiled at me, obviously proud of himself.

"Thanks for the coffee!" I got up and ran out.

"You're welcome..." Luke yelled after her before resuming his cleaning.

I ran down the street right to the inn, coffee and apple in hand. I tripped on the carpet on my way in and the elixir of life jumped from my cup onto Michel's shirt. I got up and kept running until I got to the kitchen. "Mom, I ate an apple." I announced as soon as I spotted her in her usual position: the coffee maker. The kitchen went unusually quiet, mom spun on her heel and Sookie did the same. "I ate an apple and spilled coffee on Michel and now my cup is empty and it looks sad." I babbled. Wow. I was seriously on a role with the whole babbling thing.

Mom snatched the "unhappy" cup from me and filled it to the brim. She handed it back and slurped it until it was halfway gone. I heard quick footsteps heading toward the kitchen and I ran and hid behind Mom. "Mommy, don't let that mean Frenchman eat me."

She patted my head and laughed before standing in a mock linebacker position. I didn't care, I really didn't want to be mauled by an angry Michel for ruining his shirt, or knowing his ability to exaggerate, his life.

"Lorelai!" his thick accent made me cringe. "Lorelai! That little devil of a daughter you have ruined my brand new shirt! I was going to wear this to the Celine concert next week! She was going to see me in this shirt! Rory! You've ruined my life!" He was out of breath at the end of his rant and I smirked and thought _Okay. Who called it? Me. That's right. Me_. During my inner monologue, he spotted me. "I see you. You little devil you. This is so much worse than messing with my post-its. Lorelai!" He finished with a stop of his foot.

Mom laughed. She actually laughed, which made the situation so much better. Michel's face turned even redder than before. "Look Michel," she managed to squeak in between gasps. "She tripped. And I will buy you a new shirt. Now go back to work." He stormed out mumbling something about potential coffee burns.

"Thank you. Can we talk now?" I asked sheepishly. She nodded and we walked home.

When we got there and made coffee, we sat down on the couch. "So, Rory, you ate an apple. Do you think it is... well... the only reason we eat apples?" I nodded and she sighed and slumped into the lumpy couch. I followed suit.

Before very long, I ran to the bathroom and came back looking pale. "Mom, what am I going to do?"

After five minutes, Mom suddenly jumped up and stood in front of me. "I've got it. You and I will raise the baby. Just like I raised you. Except it will be you and me. And the town! Oh Rory, the town will help! We don't need Logan. It'll be you and me and this little one against the world."

I just looked at her as the thoughts swirled around my head. _"How can you think that? I need him now more than ever!"_ I shook my head in an attempt to send the thoughts flying, but to no avail. I didn't want to think anymore. I once found solace in my mind, but that day I just wanted to be numb. To pretend I didn't turn Logan down, and this baby might be okay. I wanted to run, but I couldn't even move myself out of the couch.

"Can we just make sure I'm even pregnant? I just want to be positive before I make any decisions." I paused and cracked a small smile. "Positive. Bad wording on my part. "

Mom knelt down and squeezed my hand. "Sure kid. Hey, want to get some coffee on our way?" She asked in an attempt to cheer me up.

I nodded before my face froze. "Oh! Shoot! Luke saw me with an apple this morning! He thought that I was 'finally started to listen to his health advice.'" I quoted, mockingly.

"Fool. Don't worry sweets, we'll get some cheese fries to go." She giggled as she grabbed her purse and walked to the jeep.

I followed and climbed into the car. "Good! I'm starved. I actually ran to the inn **and **Luke's." Lorelai whipped her head around to stare at me, mouth hanging open. "Yeah, I know! Mom, I'm going crazy!"

"That can't be good for you." she stated as she threw the car into gear. After our coffee and cheese fry run, Mom announced we were going to the furthest drug store possible, to avoid the suspicion of the other Stars Hollow denizens. Half an hour later, we were sitting in the parking lot of a particularly sketchy-looking Quickie Drug. "Mom, you must be kidding me." I pulled my eyes away from the dirty looking neon sign to glare at my mother who was grinning. "You're evil. I knew there was a reason we passed all of those stores that looked just fine! You were looking for the worse possible one!" Mom added nodding to her grinning.

"That is exactly why I picked it! There is no chance anyone actually comes here! No one would be caught dead at a Quickie Drug. Plus, the irony just kills me." I looked at her quizzically. "Aww, come on, I know that this possible little one wasn't made by you two staring at each other." She laughed at my reaction.

I grabbed her hand and she stopped. "Oh, you are so going in with me."

"Who'll drive the getaway car? Hm? Seems you have forgotten something. Now go."

I shook my head and walked in. It was surprisingly clean. I spotted the sign that read "Pregnancy Tests" I darted to the isle, grabbed four different kinds of pregnancy tests, paid for them, and darted back to the car. "Hit it." I stated dryly. She laughed and pulled out of the parking lot.

As soon as the car came to a halt in the driveway, I snatched the bag and darted inside. The entire trip, Mom forced me to drink water saying- a little too cheerfully for my tastes-"You can take all the tests at one crack, because I am way too impatient to wait between them." So by the time I got to the bathroom, I felt like I was going to explode. Two minutes later I was sitting in the bathroom surrounded by pregnancy tests of every shape and color. It really was strange how some liquid on a piece of plastic could determine my entire future. As I looked around the room a few minutes later, the results showed. It didn't matter if words showed up, or it turned a different color, or if lines appeared, they all meant the same thing: I was pregnant.

**A/N: Hi! Please R and R! If no one responds, I will stop the story here, but that would make me really really sad because I've already written another chapter. So please!**

**~Kenz**


	2. The Call

I ran into my room and collapsed onto the floor. A few minutes later, I heard mom come in yelling something about Babette's cat getting wedged under her car before she burst into my room. Seeing me, she gathered me into her arms and held me close. I lay there and cried.

"Okay. Time for wallowing food." Mom hopped up and frantically searched through our cupboards, returning with three pop-tarts and a can of easy cheese. I wiped away a tear before chuckling at the sad amount of snack-age. "I'll be back with so much food we will never have to shop again."

I sniffled before saying, "Say hello to Luke for me."

She offered me a wide smile before disappearing out the door.

I got up, only to fling myself on my bed. _"What am I going to do? Crap. I have to tell him. What is Mom going to say?" _The memory of her reaction to Logan's proposal flashed through my mind's eye. The way her face fell when he asked, the way the corners of her mouth turned up into what seemed like a smile. But I knew better. She was internally screaming "no!"

And that's why I turned him down. I left love for my best friend, the one I was always closest to, or was I? It made sense at the time, but I wished he'd given me time to think. He should have known better. I am a girl of thinking. I make lists for the smallest of decisions. My pro/con lists keep my life in order. He asked me to go by a feeling, and I couldn't do it. I couldn't choose between my love for my mother and the love of my life. But then I looked into his deep chocolate eyes, the eyes that held so much love for me, and my mind went blank. He offered me a life of adventure and never-ending love and all I could think about was what Mom would say. And by not choosing, the choice was inadvertently made for me. He walked away without turning back. Why would he take me back? He had no reason to.

I was full-fledged sobbing by now. My stomach turned and I ran for the bathroom, emptying the contents before returning to my bed. _Nine months of this? I can't do this without him. I have to do something. He has to know. But I can't tell him."_ That's when I bolted upright. I had an idea, a brilliant idea even. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

"'Ello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Finn. It's me." I almost whispered into the phone, my voice still shaking.

"Oh, Love, I don't think it's a great idea for me to talk to you," his voice quieted.

With tears filling my eyes, I managed to squeak out, "Finn, please. I need to talk to someone."

After a long pause, he answered, "I'll see you at the normal spot around two."

"Finn. Who's on the phone? Is it Ace? Has she finally called?" I froze. It was Logan in the background, an inebriated Logan, but still my Logan.

Finn tried to cup the phone to his chest, but I still heard the conversation between the two.

"No Logan, it's just Rosemary. Drink some coffee, Logan, you're as drunk as hell."

"No I'm not. Are you sure it's not her? God, I miss her Finn."

"Look, Mate, you're delusional, it's still Rosemary."

"Rory! Ace! I love you!" I choked up.

"Logan. I'm talking to my girlfriend. Rosemary. You've met her. Great girl really."

"Maybe I'll just call her later after I..." I heard a thump on the other end of the line and assumed he had fallen. He did that a lot when he was drunk.

Finn brought the speaker up to his ear and said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow _Rosemary._." and he hung up.

I fell back onto my bed. That was more than I was expecting. _"I was supposed to talk Finn into meeting me, hang up and have a movie night with mom. But no. Logan had to speak up in the background. I had to hear that he still loved me. Why did I give him up?"_ My stifled cries turned into sobs that wracked my entire body. "_He's drunk. He always gets sappy when he's drunk."_ But little glimmer of hope still showed in my heart. "He still loves me." I mumbled to myself.

Ten minutes later, mom burst in the door, hands full of goodies, all involving chocolate in one way or another: chocolate ice cream, mallowmars, chocolate covered popcorn, dark chocolate, white chocolate, milk chocolate, it was all there, not to mention my personal favorite, mochas made from Luke's. I still to this day have no idea how she managed to get Luke to put chocolate in the coffee, but it was the best thing I've ever tasted.

We sat back, watched chick flicks, cried at such chick flicks and ate. And just to lighten the mood, we watched the Stella scene in The Godfather four times over.

Disclaimer: Things I do not own: Gilmore Girls, the Godfather, or Matt Czuchry. Sad, sad day.

**A/N: Sorry this one is short, it is kind of a filler chapter, but stay with me, the drama comes soon! (hint hint) Thank you guys for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it and they make me want to write faster!**

**~Kenz**


	3. Cutie Pie

Disclaimer: I don't own GG, or a quippy comment to put here.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you like the story so far! It sounds like tons of people are! Oh, yes. This is a shorter one too, but bear with me, kind readers, there is much in store and this was a good place to break up the story. Plus, between school and sports, I haven't much time to write. Please R&R! More reviews makes a happier Kenz, which makes the story come along faster!**

* * *

The next day, I walked into the pie shop, Cutie Pie, at 1:55 and sat down at the table in the corner. Whenever Finn and I got together, we always came here, sat at this table and ordered the same thing. Our relationship was a little strange, but I liked it. He always treated me more like a sister than a friend.

The waitress made her way to my table, which delayed my worries.

"Oh hi Rory!"

"Hi Lucie. How are you?" Lucie was a college student who worked at Cutie Pie ever since Finn and I'd made it our favorite spot. She was a tiny blonde who always seemed to be in high spirits.

"Good, good. Is Finn coming?" she tilted her head to the side. She always had a soft spot for Finn, I chalked it up to his constant flirting and ridiculous tipping.

"I sure hope so. Can I have the usual?" I added quickly, hoping she would disregard the former.

"Comin' right up Rory!"

She skipped to the kitchen and gave the order to the cook. I looked down at my hands, which I had been ringing since I sat down. Thoughts enveloped my mind. "_What is going to happen? Will he be mad at me? Will he still be my friend? Will he even come?" _My questions were answered when he opened the door, walked to the table, and pulled me into a hug.

"Rory! Love! Took you long enough!"

"Finn, before you get excited, I have to tell you something." As glad as I was to see him not hate me, I needed to set things straight.

He looked at me with a wicked smile. "The answer is yes. I will take you as my own. Forget Logan. It'll just be you and me. We'll go to Fiji. I just can't take the yacht.. that didn't end as well as it could have last time." He said dramatically.

"Finn. I'm serious." I said forcefully.

"Oh, you meant it. Okay Rory, what do you need to talk about?" his voice sobered.

"I think I'm... I mean I know I'm..." before I got it out, the tears started coming and I could do nothing to stop them. Finn got up from his chair and hugged me.

"Hey, Love, it's going to be okay. Just tell me what is wrong and we can figure it out." his soothing tone helped me calm down.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"Finn, I'm pregnant, knocked up, with child, in a delicate state, in a family way, preggo, I have a bun in the oven. I have to give up coffee and get fat and I don't think Logan will take me back." my sniffles turned into full-on crying again at the mention of his name.

He pulled back from out hug and looked me in the eye. "You need to talk to him. Right now. Okay, maybe after pie." he added the latter when he saw Lucie coming.

"Hey, are you okay Rory?" the tiny waitress asked gently.

"I just need pie." I looked up and offered a weak smile. She obliged by running to the kitchen and returning with the largest piece of pie possible. "Oh, Lucie. You are the best." she smiled and went back to working. Finn and I silently ate our pie.

After he finished, a determined look took over his face. "Love, he needs to know."

I put my fork down reluctantly and nodded. "I know, but I can't tell him, Finn! I just can't. I turned him down. I told him I wouldn't marry him. It was stupid and I still love him, not just because of the baby either! I love him, Finn and I gave him up because I couldn't jump. It was that look on mom's face; I couldn't get it out of my head. She didn't want me to do it and I let her choose for me. I miss him." I hung my head after the rant.

"You need to tell him that, Rory. He might be mad, but I think he still has feelings for you."

"I heard him on the phone." I confessed.

"Yeah, I kind of figured. He's been drunk since you turned him down."

"I need to talk to him. He needs to know. But that is kinda why I called you here, Finny." I looked at him with my best doe eyes.

"Oh, no no no. Don't 'Finny' me Rory. You have to do this yourself. Why don't you come see him tonight? He is at my penthouse. Collin and I won't let him out of our sights."

I sighed. "_I'm not ready to tell him. But he needs to know, Rory."_ "Fine. I'll do it."


	4. One Month Can Last Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I wish I did, but alas, I do not.**

**A/N: I decided to go with something a little different this time, third person, just to mix things up. This way you will also be able to know both of their thoughts, instead of just Rory's. Oh, and in case you haven't picked up on this yet, italics mean thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

Rory set out with the best of intentions when she got home. She picked up her phone and dialed that familiar number but couldn't bring herself to press **send**. Finn told her to call Logan, and she wanted to, she really did, but she couldn't. Instead, Rory let her thoughts wander.

_"Why would he take me back? I suppose if he did, it would only be because of this baby. As much as I want him back, I don't want it to be out of duty. I don't want him to take me back because he feels he has to, or because it is right. He has to love me. Things have to be right between us before I'd let him into my baby's life."_ At that last thought it felt as though someone punched her in the stomach. _"My baby. I'm going to have a baby. Finn's right. He has to know, because I can't do it without him." _She started crying again._ "He has to know. Okay Rory, you can stop crying now." _She wiped the tears from her eyes and hit **send**.

"Hello?"

"Logan. We need to talk."

"Ac.. Rory? Is that you?" Logan asked with a hint of hope.

"Yes. When are you in town next?"

"I'm free next month, but Rory, this better be good."

"Fine. Call me in a month." And with that she hung up the phone and returned to sobbing.

* * *

Over the next couple weeks, Rory tried to go about her daily life. After reading at least ten books on pregnancy, she had settled to one cup of coffee per day. She constantly worried about Logan's reaction.

Lorelai went with her to the OB/GYN with her the first week and found out she was three weeks pregnant.

"Three weeks." The Gilmore girls had gotten home and were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, Rory, three weeks. You've said that every ten minutes since we left the doctor's office, and if you say it one more time I'll sic Paul Anka on you." Upon the mention of his name, Paul Anka's ears perked up. "See that Rory? Just try him. He'll take you down." The dog sneezed and put his head back on his paws. Lorelai sighed. "Geez Paul Anka, could you please be a bit more threatening." He closed his eyes in response.

Rory hadn't registered her mother's ramblings, she was too lost in thought. "_I've been pregnant for three weeks. How could I not have registered that? I mean, there is a living person in me, a tiny person, but a person all the same, living in me! I notice everything. Well at least I know it's Logan's. Three weeks ago, I was in a wonderful relationship, with the perfect man, the one for me, and I gave it up. I gave him up. And for what? So I could have a life without him tying me down." _She laughed bitterly at the thought. _"I would be glad to be tied down. I wish I could just... No. I can't think that way. I have to pull myself together in a month. I have to be prepared to tell him level-headed. Stupid hormones. I'm always crying these days. And puking. Why can't the puking stop? Just thinking about it makes me.."_ Rory darted for the bathroom.

When she returned, she told Lorelai that she called Logan a couple nights before. The elder Gilmore wasn't pleased at first, but then realized that she would have taken Chris back too. Even though he left, she still wished she would have called and begged him to come back. So, in the end, after much deliberation, she agreed that it would be best for everyone that Logan was given the choice to embrace this little one, or leave him or her behind.

* * *

The second week, Rory was changing when she noticed something different.

"Mom!" Rory screamed up the stairs. Lorelai came tearing down the stairs, completely expecting her daughter to be lying dead on the floor, or bleeding from the head. Instead, she found Rory in front of the mirror in her bedroom.

"Rory! Are you okay? Are you bleeding from the head? Because if you woke me up at seven o'clock on a Saturday and you aren't bleeding out, you are in big trouble missy."

The younger Gilmore wasn't fazed. She was mesmerized. "Mom. Look." She ran a hand over her once-flat stomach. There was a noticeable bump.

"Oh. You have a baby bump. Exciting. Wake me up at ten."

"Mom!" Rory whined, drawing out the "o."

"Fine I will be excited then. I will jump for joy and buy you coffee and take you shopping and take you out to eat. Just let me go to bed." A half-awake Lorelai begged.

"Sure. But don't think I won't keep you to that promise!" Lorelai vaguely nodded before trudging back upstairs.

At exactly ten o'clock a.m. Lorelai woke up to a smiling Rory sitting on her. "What the?"

"Good morning. Me and my baby bump have come to wake you up." she offered her mother a cheesy smile.

"Ten more minutes, and please get off of me." Lorelai pleaded.

"Nope. You owe me... well let's see," she shot her mother an evil grin as she whipped out a small notepad. "And I quote, 'Wake me up at ten. I will be excited then. I will jump for joy and buy you coffee and take you shopping and take you out to eat.' end quote. Wow. Your grammar sucks in the morning. Now, up and at 'em, time for jumping!"

A reluctant Lorelai pushed her daughter off of her stomach and trudged out of bed and into the shower. She entered Rory's room by bouncing in kangaroo-style. "Okay kid, jumping is over. Coffee. Now."

On the car ride there, Rory ran her hand over her stomach. "It feels real now, mom. I think it just set in."

"That was my favorite part of being pregnant with you, except when I got so big i had to wear sweatshirts all the time because Hitler wouldn't buy me maternity clothes."

"Aww, no fun! Is that what we are shopping for today?" Rory asked, excitement lacing her tone.

"Yes, even in my morning grogginess, I figured you might need some things to wear when you get to be whale sized."

"Thanks mom. . . thanks a lot." the younger Gilmore giggled.

After coffee, the Gilmore girls bought all sorts of maternity clothes for Rory: everyday shirts, stretchy-topped jeans, two dresses and one nice outfit. They ate at Luke's and finished the night off with a showing of Casablanca.

* * *

The third week after calling Logan, she visited Lane and told her the news.

She entered the van Gerbig house and the sound of screaming infants greeted her. Rory ran into the nursery to find Lane desperately trying to feed both Steve and Kwan at the same time. She rushed in, scooped up Steve (she only knew it was him because of the bib that read "Steve"), and slipped a bottle in his mouth.

"Oh, Rory, god I'm glad to see you." Lane leaned over to hug her best friend, but in doing so, the bottle she was holding left Kwan's mouth, causing him to scream. The young mother quickly resumed her position, sending Rory an apologizing look. "Sorry, Ror, but I guess I'll have to wait to hug you." The two girls fed the babies, put them down, and collapsed in the living room.

"So. Hi," Lane said, giving her friend a quick hug.

"Hey," Rory shuttered, coming to the realization that half of that would be her life. _"Ugh. I'm so not ready for a baby."  
_

"Hello? Earth to Rory? Why are you here? Not that I don't absolutely adore you for saving my butt, but you normally call. Which, might I add, is a bit strange." Lane finished with a goofy smile.

"Oh, I have news." she stated, eyes glued to her fingers playing with the hem of her sweater. The hem that sat right below her new bump.

"News?"

"Yes. News."

"Okay, as much as I love our normal banter, I'm going to need a little tiny bit more info."

Rory took a deep breath and blurted out, "I'm pregnant!"

Lane, not knowing what to do or how Rory was taking this, just stared before saying, "Are you... happy?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I am, but sometimes I'm not. I wish I'd never turned him down Lane." she sniffled.

"Oh honey, come here." Lane said, holding out her arms and enveloping her friend in a hug. They too talked for a while about how she'd called Logan. Lane was a little concerned at the beginning too, but came to the same general consensus Lorelai did, that Logan needed to know, and it was good she had called.

"At least you know what a pram is." Lane shrugged, causing Rory to laugh for the first time that night.

"That's true. Did you ever find out why you test milk on your wrist?" Rory asked, genuinely curious.

"Nope, but I still do it," she giggled.

The girls spent the rest of the night chatting about what it was like to be pregnant.

* * *

The first day of the fourth week, Rory received a call while she was running errands in New York. She answered without looking at the caller i.d.

"Hello?"

"Rory?"

"You've got her. Who is this?"

"Rory, it's me, Logan. I'm in New York a little early and I know you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh... yeah... Can you get together now?" Rory was caught off-guard. _"This isn't supposed to happen! I still have six days! Six days to write him the letter I planned. Six days to hyperventilate. Six days to come up with witty comebacks for everything he says. Six days to prepare myself for seeing the man I love."  
_

"Yes. I'm at the Mocha Monkey, the coffee shop you love... or loved. Meet me in two hours?"

"Sure." She clicked her phone off and ran to the nearest library. On her way, she got a bag of Fritos and a bottle of ginger ale: the only two things that settled her stomach.

Once there, she sat down and furiously scratched down what she was going to say to Logan. Two hours later, she was in the Mocha Monkey, trying to prepare herself to see him again.

She smoothed her hair into a chic ponytail and pulled at her sweater. _"Why didn't I wear something a little more flattering? This stupid sweater makes me look fat. Well everything makes me look fat right now. Oh no. He's going to notice before I even tell him. Oh shoot here he comes."_ She got the first glimpse of Logan as he opened the door. He looked... different, tired almost. To the naked eye, he was just a normal person whose life was going perfectly, but Rory could tell the difference. His eyes were cold and his body stiff. But when he saw here, his body relaxed. His presence made Rory relax a bit too.

He walked up to Rory and sat down across from her.

"Hi," he offered.

"Hi," she reciprocated, eyes glued to the strategically placed purse in front of her stomach.

It was in that awkward silence that both of them came to the realization that everything was not okay. That they couldn't be what they once were, or could they? Unbeknownst to both of them, they were thinking the same thing. _"Take me back. I still love you."  
_

"So," Logan tried.

"So. We need to talk."

"I thought we were done talking. I thought we were done when you let me walk away." His voice came across as cold and distant.

"There is something you need to know."

"What? What could be so important that you called me? I am trying to get over you and you are making it impossible." _"Crap, did I just tell her I wasn't over her?"_

"Before I tell you anything else, I want you to know something: I was wrong."

"Oh, you were wrong? The perfect Gilmore girl was wrong. Let me write it down," Logan spat back.

"Shut up and listen. Yes, I was wrong. I was wrong to let you go. Because... oh never mind. You don't want to hear it."

His eyes softened, "Tell me. I want to hear."

She looked up at him for the first time since he sat down. "I was wrong to let you go because I still love you and no matter what I tell you today, I love you. I called you because of something else though. I had the phone dialed so many times Logan! But I couldn't bring myself to call you. I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore." Her blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Rory. What else do you need to tell me? You're keeping something from me." He knew he should've told her he still loved her too, but he needed to see the whole picture. He wasn't about to let himself get hurt all over again.

"Logan. I can't tell you here."

"Fine. We'll go to my apartment, but this better be good." They walked the half block to his loft, silently entered and she sat down.

Rory mumbled something.

"What? I can't hear you, Rory, speak up."

"Logan, I'm pregnant," she whispered just loud enough to hear. He backed away from her and slumped onto the couch. "Funny, after I cried, that's the same response I had," she offered a weak smile.

"Are you sure?"

In response, she stood up, walked over to him and lifted her shirt until her abdomen showed. He looked at her, not knowing what to do. He looked confused, like he couldn't choose.  
_"She's pregnant. As in, going to have a baby, my baby. The woman I love is pregnant with my child and I can't bring myself to tell her I love her. I need to tell her. She needs to know."_  
After a moment's consideration, he lifted his hand and placed it on her stomach. Rory placed her hand on top of his. Logan stood up and kissed passionately, still keeping one hand on her stomach. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you too, Ace."


	5. Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, or any clever comments at the moment.**

**

* * *

**

Previously on Gilmore Girls... _"I love you too Ace."_

_

* * *

_

Rory reluctantly pulled back. "Logan, are you sure? Are you just taking me back because I'm pregnant? Because if you are doing this because you think you have to... well I can't have you telling me you love me and then ten years down the road, saying you really didn't mean it. We have someone else to think of." Logan smiled before pulling her into another kiss. Before getting too lost in his kiss, Rory again pulled away. "Logan. Stop. It's not that I don't love you, because I do, but I just want to be sure. I don't want our love to be based on this baby, it's too much pressure. I've had time to think, time to make pro/con lists. But I just threw this at you, if you need time, I'd understand."

Logan grasped her hand and stroked it soothingly. "Rory, I promise you, this is not a snap decision. I've had time to think too, about a month actually." The corner of his mouth turned up into a signature smirk and he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Don't tell anyone Ace, but I wrote a couple of those lists myself." Rory gasped mockingly. "I know, I know." He sobered a bit. "The day you called me, I was planning to call you. I sounded so harsh because you surprised me, and I don't know if you know, but Logan Huntzberger doesn't like to be outdone."

Upon his confession, Rory started to cry. _"He really loves me. He didn't just move on, he isn't doing this out of duty, he really does love me."_ Her hand found its way to her stomach. _"Did you hear that baby? He loves us."_

She sat down next to him on the couch and he ran his hand over her back. "Hey, are you okay? I mean, you don't cry that much. It really isn't your thing, you usually get violent..." he tried, hoping to cheer her up.

She laughed through her tears. "These few weeks it seems that is all I've been doing. But for once, these are happy tears." She smiled at him. "I'll take that kiss now."

"I'll be happy to oblige." He leaned in to his her but pulled away at the last second, a smile creeping across his face. "How many weeks?" he asked innocently, standing up.

The Gilmore girl pouted and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward her. "Kiss now, talk later," she stated, standing up.

"Oh no, no way are you getting out of this. How many weeks pregnant are you?" he asked, knowing making her wait would drive her crazy.

"Fine, seven weeks. Now can you just kiss me already?"

"I suppose." He smirked, making Rory melt inside. Logan slipped a hand around her waist, pulled her toward him and dipped her. "I love you Ace," he said before kissing her.

They were both breathless when they finished.

"Wow," Rory mumbled, a huge smile on her face, as she fell onto the couch again.

"I second that Ace." He sat down beside her. "You taste like... I can't quite place it."

She blushed. "Fritos and ginger ale, your favorite aphrodisiac." He looked at her as they both remembered that night on the roof.

"Aww, now I want flan," Rory giggled. "All this kissing is making me hungry. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but I need some serious fuel. I guess that whole 'eating for two' thing isn't just a saying. So, what do you have to eat?" she asked.

Logan figured it was more of a rhetorical question, seeing as she leapt up and wandered into the kitchen. Moments later, she returned empty-handed. "You must eat out every day, because there is no food in there," she stated, baffled.

"Well I do when I'm here. Ace, I live in California, most of my food is there."

"Oh yeah, that's right, California. I forgot." Rory's face fell when she came to the sudden realization that they couldn't simply pick up where they had left off.

Logan pulled her onto his lap. "Hey there Ace, everything will be okay, I promise."

She stood up. "You can't know that. I love you, but I can't move to California. Mom is here, my life is here, Logan. You know I don't do well with change. I'd jump on a plane with you right now if it wasn't for this baby. Lane said she couldn't do it without everyone's help."

"She had twins, Rory. You're, no, we're just having one. How much work can it take?" he offered, trying to calm her down.

But that only made her more angry. "You have to be kidding me. Have you ever even babysat or changed a diaper for that matter?"

"Well... no."

"Exactly, you have no idea how much this baby is going to change our lives. It won't be just you and me anymore." A single tear fell on her cheek. "I want it to be just you and me! Will that make me a horrible mother?" her sniffles grew into sobs. Logan gathered her into his arms, holding her close.

"No, it won't," he cooed, stroking her hair.

She buried her face in his neck. "I'm going to be a bad mom. The kid is going to have complex because she will know she was a mistake. She's going to think that..." her voice was muffled by Logan's hair as she burrowed into his neck.

"Ace, our baby will not have a complex. She, or he, for that matter, will know that she is the one who brought her mom and dad back together."

Rory sat up, blinked away the tears and looked him in the eyes. "Back together? Are we back together?" she asked, hope glimmering in her eyes.

He wiped a stray tear off her cheek and kissed her. "Yes, Ace. I'd say we're back together, and for the long-run this time."

She kissed him passionately. "I love you Logan."

He sat back, "Wow Ace, did I just experience a mood swing?"

She blushed, then giggled. "Yeah, and that wasn't even a bad one! Once, I went from crying, to screaming, to laughing and back to crying again, all in seventy-two seconds. Mom counted."

"Okay, are you still hungry?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh! Food! Yes, I am hungry, now that you mention it! Can we go out? Oh! Or we could order in! Pizza, Chinese, Thai, Italian.. I can't choose!" She was pacing the floor by this point.

"Why don't we just order them all? I think today is a day for celebration. I'll even make coffee."

She threw herself at him, kissing him. "God, I missed you."

Two hours later, the two found themselves on the couch, surrounded by take-out cartons. They had chatted about mindless things such as Collin and Steph finally getting back together and how

Logan thought Collin was going to propose. That scared Rory, but she laughed along with Logan.

"Logan, we can't just go on pretending you didn't propose, and I didn't turn you down," she blurted.

He stopped laughing and his face softened. "I know. I wish we could. I wish we could just go back to how it was before... I... well, you know."

"I wish I could make you realize how many times I wished I had said yes. That I'd jumped up and down and kissed you before saying I would. But Mom..."

"What? What did Lorelai do, Rory?" he questioned. He wondered why Lorelai would object after giving him her blessing.

"She just looked at me. Logan, she is my best friend, my other half. She looked at me and I knew she didn't want me to go through with it. She thought we were too young, that we weren't ready. I wish I wouldn't have listened. I wish I would have chosen you!"

"Me too, Ace, me too." He motioned towards her and she fell into his arms. He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on it. Suddenly, Logan sat up and pulled Rory up with him. "Why don't we go back? We can be just like we were!"

Rory smiled apprehensively before putting a hand on her stomach. "Logan, this is why."

"That's just it Ace, we can be even better than before! We can be a family."

"You know how much I want it to be that easy Logan, but it just can't be that way. You have to work in California."

"Why can't you come with me?" he asked. Rory knew he was getting upset, but she couldn't leave. Connecticut was her home. She couldn't just pack up and leave. Her life was there.

She took his hand and brought it to her stomach before looking into his eyes. "Logan, I love you. But we've already talked about this. I can't do it."

He nodded solemnly. "Then I'll quit."

"What?" she exclaimed, but was stopped when Logan held his hand up.

"Listen, it's not too late. I can go back to my dad. And I know, it wouldn't be the best of circumstances, but I'd be with you and this one. I wouldn't go back without conditions either. I'll tell him I would need to be based here and that family would come first. I need to be with you Ace, but we need money too. I want our baby to grow up in the best environment possible, white picket fence, a big yard and a dog, the whole nine yards. Hey, why are you crying again?"

Rory sniffled. "Because you've grown up. You aren't that kid I knew in Yale who would rather be out drinking than working. You are planning for the future."

"I'm really trying Ace. I'm really trying. So, what do you think of my plan?"

Rory smiled, just now realizing that he hadn't removed his hand from her stomach. In fact, it almost looked like he was protecting them. She settled onto his lap and kissed him. "It sounds wonderful. But one thing, do we have to have a dog? I think I'd prefer a chinchilla." And just like that, they were back to their old banter, back to the way it was. Or were they?

* * *

**A/N: Aww! Happy chapter ending! But what is in store for our favorite couple, you ask? Well, they still have to tell the grandparents and Logan has to go crawling back to Mitchum. Will he take his son back, or will he make him pay for leaving the family business? Guess you'll just have to keep reading! **

**Thank you all for reviewing! Keep it up! Again, the more reviews I get, the more I like to write. So make it snappy folks! Just kidding.. kinda... Love you guys!**

**~Kenz**


	6. Punked?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, just this story and some coffee.  
**A/N- Heads up. Mitchum is pretty out of character in this story, for the sole reason of my hatred towards his character.**

She woke up the next morning in an unfamilar bed with an arm wrapped around her protectively. Rory shot upright. _"Where am I? How did I get here? Who is that? Why the hell am I naked?" _Then she looked at him.

Logan blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Ace, seriously, what happened to the morning snuggling." She smiled at her earlier sillines. Rory fell back into his arms and kissed him.

"I didn't know where I was. I thought yesterday was just a dream."

"Nope, not a dream. I'm glad, because I'd be pretty upset if I dreamed up last night." He smirked, wiggling an eyebrow suggestively. A rosy blush crept up Rory's cheeks.

After the two woke up a bit more, they showered and went to a nearby diner for breakfast.  
Rory slipped into the diner and slid into a booth. Logan followed, smiling at her eagerness to eat. He sat down next to her and ordered their food and coffee.

"Oh! Coffee! Happy Rory!" she announced.

He chuckled, but then came to a sudden realization and stole her cup from her.

"Hey! Logan I need that! A coffee-less Gilmore is not what you want! Not to mention a pregnant coffee-less Gilmore! Now give me back my coffee!" she demanded.

"But that's just it Ace! You're pregnant! I don't want our baby to be born with two heads! On that note, you need to stop eating so much junk food."

"Are you wearing flannel? Are you hiding a baseball cap somewhere?" She chuckled as his sudden protectiveness, but she was still mad.

"You've lost me completely Ace."

"You sound like Luke. Don't get me wrong, I love that you're acting all protective, but according to all the books I've read, one cup a day is okay."

"Fine." He relented and reluctantly handed her mug back. "One cup a day, but decaf after that, missy."

She smirked before taking a noisy sip. "Oh how I've missed you," she whispered into the mug.

"I'm in love with a crazy person." He shook is head, a hug smile occupying his lips. She leaned over and kissed him.

"You love it."

"Yep, I do."

They finished their breakfast and headed back to Logan's apartment.

"Shoot," Rory muttered as they walked back.

"What are you thinking about?" He furrowed his brow in worry.

"Well, yesterday and this morning have just been so perfect. I don't want to go back to the real world."

Logan took hold of her shaking hand and led her to a nearby bench. She sat on his lap and buried her face in his shoulder. "Let's plan this out, Ace."

"Plan what out?" She mumbled, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"The next few days. If we work them out now, it won't me as shocking."

"That _would_ make me feel better..." she said as she sat up.

Logan smiled and tucked a loose piece of hair back behind her ear. "Okay, so today you will go back home and tell Lorelai what happened to us. Because I know you've been dying to." She nodded eagerly, her part was going to be easy. "I will go and talk to my dad." He grimaced. "That one isn't so fun. But, if things go well there, we will get together for dinner."

"Crap, dinner."

"I'm glad your so enthused at the prospect of dining with me, Ace," he chided.

She laughed and almost fell off his lap in the process. He grabbed her waist and held her closer. Rory smiled, "Not what I meant. When you said 'dinner' it reminded me that I have to go to Friday night dinner at my Grandparents' house."

"You still go to FNDs?"

"Yeah, ever since they sang to me at my party, I knew I should keep going. I owe it to them." An awkward pause stopped the conversation. _"Why did I have to mention the party? Shoot, things were going so well."_

"So..." Logan started.

"I want to marry you, just not yet," she whispered.

"And I'm okay with that now."

She kissed him deeply. "I love you. But we are still going to tell Emily and Richard. I vote you do it." She added a cheesy smile to top it off.

He shuddered at the thought. "Oh no, I have to tell my parents. Unless you want to trade?" he asked, one eyebrow raised and a smirk lighting up his features.

"Fine, I'll tell them. Don't mind me, I'm just the pregnant one."

"Well there is no way one person can handle telling both. So unless you want to break it to Shira and Mitchum, you have the long end of the stick."

They got up and walked back to Logan's apartment, hand in hand. When they got back, Rory had to leave.

"Okay, I will see you tonight," he said, standing in the doorway, a hand on the door.

"Just one more kiss," she begged.

He smiled and leaned in but pulled back before their lips touched. "Bye now!" he closed the door in her face.

"Tease!" she yelled through the door, a smile prevalent in her voice.

Rory scampered into her mom's house three hours later. "Honey, I'm home!" she called out as she wandered around.

"Rory!" Lorelai screamed and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey I missed you too, but oxygen is necessary," she gasped.

"Oh, right." Lorelai let go of her daughter. "You left to go shopping yesterday all mopey and you are just getting back now? Granted, I got the one text last night that said 'Mom, I'll be home tomorrow. I'm fine.' But your mom needs a lot more detail than that! But it's three in the afternoon! And strangely, you're giddy. I swear that pregnancy brain of yours is making me crazy too."

"Mom..." the younger Gilmore started before Lorelai launched into another rant.

"Did you go to Paris's? Wait, why would you do that?" She took a breath. "Wait, it's _the _week! The week Logan comes. Why aren't you frantically composing pro/con lists?"

"Yeah, about that. I saw Logan while I was shopping in New York." Lorelai stared at her daughter in disbelief. "We talked everything out."

The elder Gilmore girl raised an eyebrow.

"Before you say anything Mom, everything is okay. And no, he didn't ask me to marry him again. We talked it out and decided that we are going to wait because we don't want our baby to grow up thinking her parents' relationship depends on her."

"Rory."

"Mom, you know I love you, but I already made my decision."

"No, I know, and I'm proud of you. I wish I would have talked it out with Chris. Wait. Did you say 'her?'"

"Just a feeling," Rory smiled.

The Gilmores hugged and chatted the rest of the afternoon.

Meanwhile, Logan was standing in front of HPG, stuck, heart beating, palms sweating.

_"Okay Logan, you've been her a thousand times, just put one foot in front of the other." _He started to humthe song from the Christmas movie. _"Rory. That's why I'm here. I'm doing this for her." _He took a deep breath. _"For our family."_

And with that, a wave of confidence flowed over him. He forced himself to walk up the steps and into his father's office.

"I need to speak with Mitchum Huntzberger," he announced as he reached the secretary's desk. They were always the same. Older women, permanent scowls pressed on their faces. She was no different.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked, annoyance clearly voiced. He pinched the bridge of his nose and heard his father's booming laugh along with the sound of a laugh track.

"No, I'm his son, I don't need one." He matched her tone and walked into the corner office.

"What do you want?" Mitchum asked, obviously annoyed that someone dared enter his office without announcing himself. He didn't even bother to turn around to face whoever it was.

"Dad."

The older man spun in his chair. "Logan? Son?"

Logan noted a twinge of hope in his father's voice. "Yes, I need to talk to you."

"Do you need money? Is that why you've come back?"

"No Dad, I need to talk."

"Take a seat. I'm listening."

He took a deep breath. _"Here goes nothing!"_ "Dad, I need my job back."

"You'll start Monday."

"What? I don't even have to fight? Or give a reason? Because I have a pretty damn good reason."

"I figured you'd come back, if you knew what was good for you. What reason is that?"

Logan bit his lip. _"Shoot. Why did I have to say something?"_ "Rory's pregnant."

"You got her pregnant?" Disappointment clouded his features as he boomed the question at Logan.

"We were still together. She called me a week later and said we needed to talk, so yesterday we did. And I'm not doing this out of duty, Dad, I'm doing it because I love her. I still want to marry her, and she wants to marry me, but we are going to wait."

"Your mother's going to have a fit." He rubbed his forehead. "But I'm okay with it."

"You're what?"

"Logan, I'm fine with it. I realized in the month you were gone, that I was a horrid father to you. I treated you like an heir, not a son. So now I am stepping up and doing what I should have." His face softened.

"Dad, thank you. Oh, and can you tell Mom so Rory doesn't have to deal with the initial 'What did you do to make sure you got pregnant from my perfect son -enter several insults here-?"

"Sure, son," he agreed as he chuckled a bit. Logan knew his mother well. "But you will come and visit."

"Yes, we will. I want our child to know all of her grandparents."

"Her?"

"Rory just has a feeling."

"Ah, I see." The men shared an awkward hug and Logan left.

That night, Rory sat by the door waiting for Logan. The doorbell rang. She opened the door and threw herself into a hug of the doorbell ringer before looking at who it was.

"Rory I never knew you felt this way for me." He cleared his throat. "And I think you should probably let go before Lulu sees."

She jumped back at the sound of Kirk's voice.

"Oh my gosh! Kirk! What are you doing here? You were supposed to be Logan! What are you even doing here?" she asked, face flushed.

"I have a package for your mom. Taylor wanted me to get it here as soon as possible. Here." he handed the large box behind him to Rory.

"Oh, thanks. This never happened okay Kirk?"

"Never happened," he repeated. "Lulu would kill me. She's always been afraid I'd run off with you."

"Yeah... well... goodbye Kirk," she prodded, hoping he and his awkwardness would leave.

"Bye Rory!" The strange man walked down the sidewalk and down the street.

"Ace, are you cheating on me?" She spun around to face Logan.

"What? No! I.. How did you even get into the house?" She panicked, even though she knew he was kidding.

"Windows, Ace, make my favorite entrances," he explained.

"You went through my window? Why can't you just go through doors like a normal person?"

He chuckled and held his arms out for a hug. "Lorelai let me in the side door and urged me to watch what was happening at the front door. I'm glad she did, it's good to know my competition."

She accepted his hug and playfully slapped him.

"So, are you ready to go, or do you want to hug anyone else?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm good. Let's go." She smiled and he slipped a hand around her waist as he led her to the car.

By the time they were seated at the restaurant, Rory was practically jumping up and down with curiosity. "Gosh! I've been patient enough! How did the meeting with Mitchum the horrible go?"

He smirked. "Shoot. I was off by five minutes."

"You actually bet on how long I'd wait before asking?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep." He smiled, proud of himself.

"Hey, stop dodging the question. How did it go? Tell me!"

"Fine Ace, fine. It went surprisingly well, actually."

"You're kidding right? He didn't even make you try to pay for all the money you lost?"

"No. He... apologized."

Rory's hands fell to the table. "Okay, where's Ashton? Is there a camera in that plant over there?"

"No Ace, you aren't being punked. He told me he was sorry for not being a father to me." Her jaw dropped. "And I start on Monday." She lunged across the table and kissed him full on the lips.

"I think things are going to work out, Logan, I really do."


	7. Dreaming of Tomorrow?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, only plans to kidnap Matt. ;)**  
**A/N: Sorry it took me a whole week, but I think you guys will find the wait worthwhile. It is a pretty long one! The longest yet! You can thank my teachers for all having subs yesterday. Everyone else is working on filling out study guides and what is Kenz doing? Writing. Yep, sounds about right.

* * *

**

Two days went by. Logan flew back to California to pack up his belongings and hammer out the details of his business. Rory's things were still in boxes from her college dorm room.

She plopped onto her childhood bed at ten that night after dropping Logan off at the airport, the bed that was always welcoming her after a hard day. She'd spent many a night studying for tests and methodically cranking out papers on that bed. She'd dreamt about Dean and his chivalrous days and how he'd one day sweep her off her feet to a little house in the country and make her his wife. She'd cried on that bed when she couldn't utter three simple words to him. She'd sat on that bed and read books Jess suggested and sat in shock when he disappeared. She frantically searched her laptop for such things as "love rocket" and "rocket love" while sitting on that bed. And now she sat dreaming about her life to come while she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_A little girl with bouncing, blonde curls and stunning blue eyes of no more than three came running into the living room. A very pregnant Rory sat on the couch trying to balance a laptop on her swollen belly, typing away._

_"Mommy! Can I help?" Rory looked up and smiled at the sight of her daughter._

_"Sweet pea, Mommy has to write a little more so I can be ready when your little brother comes." The girl's face fell._

_"But I wanna help!"_

_"Okay, okay, Mom needs a break anyway. Why don't we make some cookies to surprise Daddy when he gets home!" The little one clapped her hands before scrunching her nose._

_"But Mommy, you can no cook. Last time you maded dinner Daddy had to put out the fire in the kitchen."_

_Rory struggled to get up and waddled into the kitchen. "Shush you. We'll call Auntie Sookie."_

_"Yay! I love Auntie Sookie!"_

"Me too. Get our coat sweetie. I have to call Daddy and let him know we are leaving."

_"Don't tell him about the cookies!" She told Rory, brows knit together. Rory suppressed a laugh and put a finger to her lips. "Hey Mommy? Is Daddy going to be home before I go to bed tonight? I want him to read me a story."_

_Rory felt a pang in her chest, he hadn't been home early enough to do that in weeks. He was always off at a company function or working late. She was always at home. He never took her out to dinner or out at all since their daughter was born and when she tried to coax him into the bedroom, he said he was too tired ever since she got pregnant again. _

_"I don't know sweetheart, now go get your jacket on please." The girl seemed content with her answer and ran down the hallway to the mud room._

_Rory ran a hand over her stomach as she called Logan. A secretary answered._

_"Hello, this is Logan Huntzberger's office, Mr. Huntzberger is in a meeting now, but I can take a message." Her peppy tone bothered Rory. She could just imagine a tiny blonde wearing a short skirt and a revealing top. His secretaries were always tramps._

_"This is Mrs. Huntzberger. You know, Mr. Huntzberger's __pregnant wife.__ I would like to speak to my husband."_

_"I know," she muttered, almost inaudibly. "Like I said, he is in a meeting."_

_Rory groaned before she heard a voice in the background._

_"Come on babe, get rid of whoever that is and let's have our _meeting,_" Logan said, voice laced with innuendo. "Just a quick one. Oh, and don't get too attached, I have a wife at home and as soon as she pops that thing out, we are done." Rory fell onto the nearby dining room chair, listening to her life fall apart. _

_"Yes, you've mentioned. Every time this month you've mentioned," she growled, but still spoke loud enough to make sure Rory heard. "Oh yeah, here's your wife."

* * *

_

Rory awoke in a cold sweat. Her hands fell to her stomach. She let out a breath realizing it only held the tiny bump. She lunged for her phone.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Tell me our will never cheat on me. Promise me."

"What? Ace, I wouldn't even think about it. There's no one who could even come close to you."

"Not even some beautiful blonde while I was horrendously pregnant?

"Ace, where do you get ideas like this?"

"I had a dream. We had this little girl, oh Logan, she was perfect! I was pregnant again, with a son this time, and our daughter and I were going to frost cookies."

"I'm not seeing where the blonde comes in."

"I'm getting there," she snipped. "She asked me if you'd be home to read her a story and all I could think about was how you were always at work, how you never took me out, and how you never had any interest in the bedroom with me since I got pregnant the second time!"

"This was obviously a dream. I will always have _interest," _he joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Shut up and let me finish! We had to leave to get the cookies and so I called your office. A peppy secretary picked up. She sounded annoyed when I asked to talk to you. Then I heard you in the background coaxing her into a quickie in your office!"

"Oh. This is the blonde."

"Yes! And you told her it would be soon as I 'popped that thing out!' Then I woke up and called you." She finished with a whimper.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry now. Nothing like that is going to happen. I'll get one of those old, married secretaries, the ones who have seventeen grandchildren and knit when they aren't filing. But even if I'm stuck with one of those _pretty_ ones, I'll still pick you."

She giggled through her sniffles. "Cheesy!" She mocked.

"Cheesy or not, it's still true. You'll always be my Ace."

"I wish I could kiss you right now, but that wouldn't be the only thing I'd do..."

"Oh no?" he asked curiously.

"Nope. First I'd... You know what? I'm going to make you wait."

"What? No. Ace!" he whined, drawing out her nickname.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder. I'll see you when you get home. Hurry back, I have great ideas!"

"This pregnancy is making you evil," he muttered.

"Hey now, be nice."

"Fine. Oh, I was going to ask you something."

"What's up?" "We have no where to live, I mean I guess we can use my apartment, but your baby needs to grow up in a house."

"Agreed. We'll talk about it when you get back. But until we find something else, the apartment is fine."

"I love you."

"I love you back! Hurry up, mister!"

"Will do." She closed the phone and went back to bed, sleeping soundly until the morning came.

* * *

The next day, she loaded all of her things into Luke's truck, which he had so generously lent her, and went to Logan's, and now her, apartment. Before she started to unload the boxes, she decided to take a look around the loft. She opened the front closet and someone jumped- or fell- onto her. Rory screamed and ran, but stopped as she heard a crash of metal falling on wood.

She spun around. "Henry! Don't scare me like that!" she said, picking up the suit of armor. "We are seriously going to have to find you a better place to hide," she scoffed, how could Logan just stuff Henry in a closet? She shrugged and kept exploring the roomy loft. The last time she had been there she didn't really have time to look around, and all she could remember was the bedroom, the living room, and the kitchen. She hadn't seen the spare bedroom, two bathrooms and how much closet space Logan had. "It's perfect," she breathed, running into the spare bedroom. Her hand fell to her stomach and she began to talk to the little one. "Hey there, in case you haven't noticed, your daddy and I are back together. This will be our house until we find something bigger." She sat on the bed. "But if you came before then, this is where your crib would be," she cooed, patting the bed "and your changing table would be right over there," she said, pointing to the opposite wall. "And that corner over there is where I would rock you every night. And if I'm right and you're a little girl, then Daddy and I would paint it pink. But if you are a little boy, it would be blue. I can't wait until you come! But you can, please stay in there until you are sufficiently cooked. I want you to be healthy." She smiled, rubbing her hand in soothing circles on her abdomen. She walked out of the room and called Finn to help her unpack. He gladly obliged and after they finished, they watched a movie and Finn left.

After she returned the truck, Logan returned two days later, looking more worn than Rory had ever seen him. She ran to the door as soon as she heard the knob turn. Jumping into his arms, she kissed him with all of her strength. He dropped his luggage and brought his arms around her waist. She wrapped her legs around him and he kissed her harder. The weariness seemed to leave him as he kissed her. "Welcome home," she smiled into his lips.

* * *

Soon enough, the couple found themselves staring at the doorbell of the Gilmore mansion.

"You push it," Rory urged.

"No _you_ push it!" Logan countered. They both knew how childish they sounded, but neither cared. They just didn't want to go in.

"I have to tell them their perfect granddaughter- the one they are so proud of- got pregnant, out of wedlock, no less! Unless you want to trade? Hey! You copped out of telling Shira! You should be the one to tell them you got be pregnant," she reasoned.

"Nope. I still had to tell Mitchum," he grumbled, taking a deep breath and pushing the button. They waited. No one came.

"It's been twenty-seven seconds and no one has come, maybe we got lucky and a mass-murderer came and killed them! Or they were abducted by aliens! Or they.."

The door flew open. A smiling Emily greeted them. "Sorry, that maid is so imcompetent. Eliza? Elsa? Whatever her name is, she actually hid when I asked her to answer the door," she griped, not yet noticing Logan.

He cleared his throat before offering his hand to Emily. "Hello Mrs. Gilmore," he greeted her in perfect society manner.

"Logan! I'm glad Rory finally got her head on straight and accepted your proposal."

Rory shifted uncomfortably. "Grandma, can we come inside?"

"Of course! I just got so excited I completely forgot my manners. What would you like to drink? Oh, I'm sorry, a martini, you always have martinis," she said, dismissively waving a hand. The couple shared a knowing glance behind Emily as she led them into the parlor. Logan caught up with her.

"Emily, Rory isn't feeling too well. I think she might just need a club soda tonight," he suggested, voice lowered. "But I'd love a scotch."

She smiled before nodding and winking at Logan.

He slowed down and fell back into stride with Rory. "You should love me."

"Oh should I?" she played along.

"Yes, I just got you out of drinking and also given you an excuse if you suddenly feel sick."

She made sure Emily wasn't looking before she kissed him lightly. "Yep, you're right, I do love you."

Richard joined them and afterwards they had their normal round of small talk about business and life in general. Dinner went well too. Then came drinks.

Richard freshened their drinks before sitting down. Logan nodded to Rory.

"Grandma, Grandpa, we have something we want to tell you," she said once she screwed up enough courage, which was incredibly more difficult without alcohol. Lorelai was right when she said drunk was the only way to get through these dinners.

"What is it?" Emily asked anxiously. Surely they would finally tell her when the wedding was, she'd been dropping hints all night.

Rory held Logan's hand. He squeezed hers comfortingly. "I'm pregnant," she stated, much more confidently than expected.

All the color drained from Emily's previously smiling face. Richard drained his full glass of scotch.

Logan took this as his cue. "I plan to marry her eventually. But before that, we will live together because we do not want our child growing up with parents who were forced to marry. Do not get me wrong, I love your granddaughter more than anything, but she is not ready, so I will wait."

Richard cleared his throat before talking. "It seems as though you two have thought this out thoroughly and I approve."

Emily stood up. "Richard. How can you approve of this? What will people say? The Gilmore name does not need to be dragged through the mud again!"

Rory was mad now. "Grandmother, I am not my mother and secondly, who cares what people think"

"I will never hear the end of this at the DAR."

"Frankly, I don't care, Emily. Here I thought you'd be excited for us. You always said we'd make such beautiful babies and that was just after we started dating! Now we come to you and share this great news and all you can think about is what other people are going to say?"

Emily snapped out of whatever daze she was in. "You sound just like your mother, Rory! Image is important! Why can't you two just get your head around that?"

Rory took a breath to compose herself. "Look, Grandmother, I sound like my mother because I am finally understanding why she left. Now, where we differ is the fact that I am going to give you a chance to be in my child's life. You can either choose to accept us, or you can count on having another grandchild you don't know. Except, this will be your great-grandchild, and frankly I don't think you'll get a second chance." She turned to Richard and hugged him. "Thank you Grandpa. I will talk to you soon." Logan shook hands with him and with that, they left.

* * *

Once they got home and Logan fell asleep, Rory called Lorelai.

"I understand."

"Oh really, Rory-san, what _is_ the meaning of life?"

"No, Mom. I understand why you left home after you had me."

"Oh dear, what did Mom do?"

Rory sniffled, no longer able to hold it in. "We told her I was pregnant. Mom, she didn't even ask if I was okay. She said that the Gilmore name did not need to be dragged through the mud again and how she would never hear the end of it at the DAR."

"Oh kid, I'm so sorry. Did you say anything to her?"

"Yeah, I told her I thought she would be excited and how she always talked about how Logan and my children were going to be so beautiful. She told me I sounded like you."

"Hey! Ten points!"

"Oh, that's not even the end of it. She said 'Image is important! Why can't you two just get your head around that?'" she mocked in her best society voice.

"Wow, Hitler was in fine form."

"Well so was I. I told her that I sounded like you because I finally understood why you left and that if she wanted to be in her great-grandchild's life she'd have to accept us now, because she wasn't going to get another chance."

"Oh! A slight at her age, nicely done kid. What did Dad say?"

"He accepted us with open arms."

"You really are the apple of his eye kiddo. So, I'm going to go punch my mother now."

"Mom, please don't talk to her. I'm going to be someone's mother in seven months. I can't have my mommy fighting my battles for me."

"Fine, but I still reserve the right to haul off and smack her. I've always wanted a reason to."

Rory laughed, "Just promise me you won't storm Normandy."

"Honey, you've been out of college too long. Normandy is in France."

"Yeah, but Hitler was occupying France at the time." She sighed. "I was just going along with the bit."

"Nice try, but I'll always out-bit you."

"Yes master. I love you and I'll call soon!"

"Love you too sweets. Talk to you soon!"


	8. Pajama Party

**A/N: Hello wonderful readers! Sorry I didn't update this weekend like I usually do, it's that fantastic time of year again: finals! So yes, I'm using that lame excuse. But please stick with me, I have two more weeks and then I'm done, as in I can sit and write all day. Plus, the story is just getting fun!**

**Disclaimer: In case you decided that I actually was lying the last few chapters when I said I didn't own Gilmore Girls, you're wrong. I still don't.**

Logan decided that Rory desperately needed some cheering up, so the next day she woke up to her head being lifted and a blindfold secured around her eyes. She sighed, annoyed yet happy.

"Logan, can't you just take me somewhere without the whole blindfold thing?"

"Yes, but then the element of surprise would be non-existent. Now, here, drink your coffee." He commanded, handing her a warm mug when she sat up.

"Fine, and thank you. Wait! I can't go anywhere! I'm in my pajamas with no make up on and my hair must be horrid."

"Doesn't matter what you look like, Ace. We'll get you fixed up once we get there." She slurped her coffee noisily, as if to voice her annoyance.

Logan loaded her, along with all the supplies, into the car waiting outside.

"Hello Finn," she stated, knowing he must have had a hand in this.

"'Ello Luv."

"Where are we going? Please tell me Finny." She flirtatiously batted her eyelashes, before realizing that he couldn't see what she was doing, the blindfold covering her face and all.

"No amount of flattery will get him to tell you anything, Ace. I've told him if he ruined the surprise, I wouldn't let him drink all week."

"So we're staying out all week?" she asked.

"Ever my Ace reporter, and possibly," Logan answered.

"Aww come on, throw me a bone," she whined. She'd been woken up early and virtually kidnapped by her boyfriend and their friend, she deserved to know something.

"Just lay your head on my lap, we won't be there for another hour." She conceded and Logan rewarded her by stroking her hair lovingly. An hour or so later, the car was turned off. "Hey there sleepy head, time to change venues."

"Can I take this thing off? It's sticky."

"Almost." Rory felt herself being lifted, carried up a flight of stairs and set on a cushy seat. "Okay, you can take it off now." Logan stated.

A quiet "dirty" was heard from the Aussie.

Rory's eyes stung at the first burst of light. Once she blinked a couple times, she realized she was in a very lavish, private jet. The next thing she saw was Finn at the head of the room in a flight attendant outfit, including hat and short skirt.

"Welcome aboard the Morgan private jet. Please help yourself to sparkling apple juice and any of the junk food available on the menu. Please refrain from being boring and call if you need anything." Finn winked to cap it off before spinning on his heel and leaving the room.

The door opened again to allow Finn, Collin and Stephanie to join Rory and Logan. They were all donned in pajamas and also looked as if they had just woken up from a good night's sleep.

"Pajama party?" Rory asked incredulously, turning to Logan, who was also still in his worn Yale shirt and plaid pajama pants.

"No, well for now, yes. We got together and thought that be fore we did anything, we should sweeten you up a bit.

"_Okay, so this isn't the main even. No, sure it's out of the ordinary_ _but it's not dangerous or embarrassing enough._" Rory mused. "Okay, flip me one of those menus." He did as he was commanded. She laughed. They really had thought of everything, from Fritos to mallowmars to poptarts. She ordered ice cream, pizza and coffee.

Finn came a couple minutes later and delivered her tray. The rest ate also.

Steph spoke up once they were finished. "Geez Gilmore, I remembered you could eat, but is it just me or did you just eat a ton?"

"Way to be gentle Steph," Collin mumbled.

"It's okay Collin, she's right. I have been eating more lately." Rory's eyes sparkled, hoping Stephanie would catch her hint.

But she didn't. "Trying to gain weight? You are a bit on the small side..."

The boys laughed at her bluntness. It was just the way those two were, they never beat around the bush.

"Nothing I can really do about it, it'll happen anyway." Rory turned to Logan. "Could you get me a cup of decaf?" She turned back to face Steph, a brilliant smile on her lips.

"Decaf? But you hat..." Her curiosity was replaced with screaming as she rushed to hug her. Rory leapt from the couch to hug her screaming friend. They hopped up and down, still embracing. Collin got up and pried his girlfriend from Rory.

"Okay, Stephanie, I'm confused. Are you celebrating Rory's decaffienatedness?"

She glanced at Rory with a question in her eyes. Rory looked to Logan, who put his arm around her shoulder after he stood.

"Rory and I are going to be parents."

"Congratulations, Logan!" The two men hugged before Logan whispered something in his ear and Collin nodded. At once, they jumped up and down, hugging and screaming. Steph got up and pulled Collin from Logan. "Very funny boys. Congratulations Logan."

* * *

"Okay, so where are we going?" Rory asked as soon as things settled down.

Steph answered, "I don't know, they won't tell me." She sent a glare in the boys' direction.

Logan laughed. "Hey, we couldn't tell you. We all know you would just turn around and tell Rory." The girls looked at each other before they started to nod and laugh.

Finn piped up, "Okay girls, what I will tell you is that it would be in your best interest to freshen up. The bathroom is around the corner along with all of your girly things." Rory and Steph grabbed hands and made a show of skipping off together. When they reached the bathroom, their jaws dropped.

Steph was the only one to speak. " Okay, I've seen nice bathrooms, but holy crap." Rory just stared. Once the shock wore off, the girls set to getting ready. After each showered, they convened to start curling each other's hair. Rory was up first.

"So, are you guys going to get married?" Stephanie asked.

Rory squirmed in her seat, causing the hot iron to bump her head. "Ow!" she paused. "Yes, we are going to get married. But we are going to wait until the baby is born. We don't want her to grow up thinking that her parents got married because they had to, and we don't want to be forced."

"Ror," she stated with a sigh, letting a perfectly formed curl drop from the barrel of the iron. "If you feel like you could ever be forced, should you be getting married in the first place?"

Rory spun around in her seat, knowing the iron wasn't near her head. "Steph, I know you are worried, and believe me, I am too, but everything will be okay. We just don't want a shotgun wedding."Stephanie searched her friend's eyes for any trace of doubt, but she could only find adoration and love.

"You're crazy you know that right?"

"Yes, I'm quite aware, thank you."

"Just making sure. Now, turn around, I want to finish!"

"I'm really excited."

"Rory, you're going to have a baby! A little lookalike. You are going to be the best mom ever. And I'm going to be the best aunt, I'll take her out shopping and show her the finer points of picking out shoes. Wait. Do you know it's going to be a girl?"

"Just an inkling."

"I think that's called mother's intuition."

Once Steph finished Rory's hair, it looked like she had walked from a beach scene in a movie. Her locks had grown a bit, so the waves bounced freely a bit below her shoulders. Then it was Rory's turn to play twenty questions while she did Steph's hair.

"So when do you think Collin will ask?"

"O.M.G. You think he's going to ask me to the prom?" Stephanie asked in a classic teenage girl voice.

"Steph..." Rory warned. She wanted to know and there was no way she was going to get it out of Logan, he'd never break that trust.

"Fine. Ruin my fun." She let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know if he'll ever ask. I don't know what is wrong with that boy. We have lived together for three months now, we've known each other our entirelives and he won't commit."

"Yet you still love him." Rory could almost feel a blush creep up Stephanie's cheeks.

"Yeah, I still do." She let out another deep sigh. "Maybe I'll just propose," she grumbled.

After Rory pulled Stephanie's hair into a beachy ponytail, the girls applied make up and returned to the boys. They seemed to be engaged in some kind of argument that included: "it's either now or never" and "seriously man, grow a pair and ask the girl." The girls giggled before walking into the room, effectively ending the argument.

Collin smiled.

Logan smirked.

Finn chuckled.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Rory demanded. They took great care to look as hot as they did.

"You two look gorgeous and all, but you are still in your duck pajamas," Logan admitted, a cocky smirk still plastered to his face.

"Well if I would have known I would have been _kidnapped_ this morning, I would have know to wear a skirt to bed. And what, exactly, is wrong with my pajamas, mister? I do vaguely remember you enjoyed them." She raised an eyebrow, waiting.

It was Collin and Finn's turn to smirk. Logan stammered as he though about that night. Sheesh, why did she have to bring that up with his friends around? "I... well... Your clothes are in the bedroom down the hall, past the bathroom," he relented.

"Thank you!" Rory and Stephanie chimed, kissed their significant other and then kissed Finn on the cheek.

"Oh, Finn, where is Rosemary?"

"She'll meet us there Luv. No more questions. Leave before you trick me into saying something that will relinquish my drinking privileges."

Rory shrugged and the girls found their way to the bedroom. There was a king-sized bed with two outfits laid out, each with a sticky note and their name. "Okay, we should get kidnapped more often," Rory giggled.

"Agreed. Either that or we bribe Finn to let us use this thing a heck of a lot more often."

Rory's outfit included a white, light cotton shirt and a flowy pink skirt along with a pair of strappy white sandals. Steph got a pair of white cotton pants and a light blue halter-top along with a matching pair of blue ballet flats. They found their way back and presented themselves to the boys.

"That's better, now have a seat. We'll be there soon," Logan said as he motioned to a seat for Stephanie and patting the seat next to him for Rory, they obliged.

Rory noticed that the windows were all closed. The boys really knew how to keep a secret. She turned to Logan with a sudden look of fear. "Logan, we aren't going to jump out of that plane are we? Because you know I would, but I can't. I might fall on the baby. I mean it's not that I don't trust you..." Logan silenced her with a kiss.

"Settle down Ace. We're going to land like normal people. Then the fun starts." He flashed her the famous smirk. She nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed, quite relieved, and very excited.


	9. Lena

**A/N**: This chapter is going to take a bit imagination. You see, there is this great thing called poetic license, and I'm using mine here. The Parthenon is actually an archaeological site, and no one is allowed there because of all the scaffolding on the inside holding the whole thing up. But fret not! Here in Gilmore-land, the Parthenon looks the same but is fantastically stable! But the government puts them there just so people won't come in. Please stick with me?

Oh, and I changed Finn and Rosemary's story. It is the same girl as the show, but they met entirely differently, as you will see.

Enjoy!

~Kenz

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following: Gilmore Girls, The Santorini Princess, the Parthenon, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants books or movies.

* * *

Even when they touched down, the destination was shrouded in secret. The girls accepted their blindfolds with a sigh and their significant others carried them off the plane.

"Hey, I could get used to all this pampering, how about you Ror?" Stephanie yelled over Collin's shoulder.

"Absolutely." She placed a soft kiss on Logan's lips. "I love you," she whispered.

Unbeknownst to the girls, Finn, Collin, and Stephanie went another way. Rory's blindfold came off in the elevator of the hotel. It was a normal-looking elevator; nothing covered in gold, no elevator operator. Then it opened to reveal a giant suite. White marble adorned the floor leading to a white canopy bed covered in rose petals. Logan opened the French doors to reveal a balcony with an outdoor Jacuzzi overlooking the Caldera gulf of the Aegean Sea and the volcanoes.

"Logan! This is amazing!" Rory gushed, running over, throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing him as if she needed him as oxygen. She pulled back, snuggled into his chest and looked outside. Logan rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I thought you might like a day or two to relax. You haven't been feeling well." She looked up at him.

"Have too. It's just stress Logan. I'll be fine. We can go on a walk tomorrow!"

"Ace, you are a horrible liar. I know you have been waking up at two and spending an hour in the bathroom. You are not fine."

"I didn't want to worry you," she admitted, burying her head in his chest again.

He rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Hey, we're in this together now. Everything is going to be okay. We'll take it easy today and then shop tomorrow."

"And after that?" She looked up at him, a smile playing at her lips.

"Then, my dear, is always a mystery when you are with a Huntzberger."

"There are ways of making you talk," she smirked, making him laugh. She responded by suggestively swaying to her way to the bed and throwing back the comforter, making rose petals fly into the air.

"I'll never tell!" he stood adamantly; she was going to have to work for it.

She walked over to him and placed a hard kiss on his lips before grabbing his tie and dragging him to the bed. "Oh, you'll talk."

* * *

They woke up the next morning to a spectacular sunrise. Rory made some coffee and perched on the balcony. "Good morning beautiful," Logan purred in her ear. She was quite a sight that morning. Her hair was mussed from the previous night's _activities_, her face was clean and the only thing covering her was a sheer nightgown: a present from Logan. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Great! I slept through the night!" She turned and flashed him a large smile before blushing. "I think I must have been very tired."

He loved how he could still make her blush. To the outside world, they were two grown lovers, watching a Greek sunrise, but Logan knew better. She was still the Rory he knew and loved in college, and he knew she would always be that deep down. No matter how much their love changed, how much they went through, she would always be his Ace.

"What are we doing today?" she asked, shaking him from his reverie. She was facing him, her blue eyes filled with excitement and curiosity.

"Well I thought we might see the town. I know how you get excited when we watch that movie, what's the name? Something about pants?"

"The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants!" she practically shrieked. "Oh I love that movie! Lena is my favorite! She had such a great adventure! I wish I could be her!"

"Is she the one who goes to Greece? I can never keep them straight."

"That is because you never read the books, and watching without reading should be forbidden."

"Too much of a chick flick for me, Ace."

She ignored him, downed almost her full mug and ran to get dressed. But he trapped her in his arms and kissed her before she got inside.

"Let me go! I want to be Lena!"

"Does that mean I have to be that prick Kostos? Well, I guess it wouldn't be all that bad. If I remember correctly, he gets her to strip and swim in the sea with him."

"He wasn't a prick! And I'd do that... Ha! You did pay attention!" She pointed an accusatory finger at him.

He let her go and she thanked him with a peck on the cheek.

The two spent the day wandering around Santorini. Rory smiled when she saw the hillside covered in white houses with brightly colored domes as roofs. She felt just like Lena. They ate lunch at a small cafe overlooking the bright blue water and were back to the resort by dinner time, where they met up with their friends.

Rosemary rushed to hug Rory as soon as she saw her. They embraced and Rose stepped back to look her friend over. "Yep, Steph is right, you are the cutest pregnant lady ever!"

Rory smiled sheepishly. "You can barely tell!" She put an arm around her friend and whispered, "Wait, who told you, Finn or Stephanie?"

"Finn, but as far as anyone else knows, Steph." Rory nodded and squeezed her friend's shoulders, silently thanking her.

The rest joined and ate dinner at the resort's 5-star restaurant. After stuffed themselves with the finest pasta any of them had ever tasted, they retired to the veranda, which had a great view of the sea. There was a small gazebo covered in tiny lights. Collin took Stephanie's hand and led her down the path and up the steps. The rest of the group stood back and watched. Rory grabbed Logan's hand and looked up at him with a question on her face. He nodded and she quietly squealed.

Collin got down on one knee before taking the hand of a glowing Steph. "Stephanie, as you know, I am not a man of many words." She shook her head, still smiling. He chuckled. "But you love me more than anyone ever has, even though I've been blind to it half of the time." He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and after dropping it once and scrambling to pick it up, he presented it to her. Inside was a brilliant princess cut diamond with smaller diamonds adorning the top of the white gold band. It sparkled in the light. "I was hoping you'd help me open my eyes. Stephanie, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she shrieked as she jumped up and down. Collin pulled her down onto his knee and slid the ring onto her outstretched finger. "I love you." She grabbed her fiancé's hand and rushed down the steps to meet their friends. She ran with open arms to the girls "I'm engaged!"

* * *

The gang spent the rest of the night at the resort bar joking about their relationships.

"No. That was not as bad as the time she wouldn't talk to him for a week for not picking up the tab for lunch!" Logan exclaimed, his arm around Rory's shoulders.

"It was a non-committal behavior!" Stephanie mumbled.

"Steph! I left my wallet at home!" Collin defended.

"Oh.. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was embarrassing."

"Okay, enough about you two. I think it is time for the Finn and Rosie stories!" Rory clapped over-excitedly.

Finn leaned over and kissed the red-head. "Well, one day I met Rosie and she demanded me to take her home. So I did."

She laughed and slapped him on the arm. "You can't fool them, Finn. They already know the story."

Logan nodded. "Please go on, Rory loves this story and if you don't say it now, she'll make me tell it later."

Rory blushed. "It's just so cute!"

Finn sighed. "Only if I can tell it in my 'I'm telling a fairytale' voice." Rose put her hand on his shoulder and nodded. "Once upon a time there was a handsome man walking through a park and he saw a beautiful red-head jogging. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, so he ran up along side her. Now imagine, this man was on his lunch break so he was wearing a suit. You see kiddos, this was not the best idea because he accidentally tripped the beautiful lady."

Rosemary laughed. "I can't believe I let you near me after that! If you didn't look so damn cute in that suit and royally fail at flirting, I might have shooed you away."

"Thank you Luv." Finn continued, "But being a gentleman, he saw she had sprained her ankle, so he picked her up and carried her all the way to her apartment."

"Hey wouldn't leave!" Rose cried. "He kept telling me that he felt so horrible and he even made me soup!"

"The nice man eventually left after giving her his number. He got a call from the gorgeous red-head two days later. And so it began."

She leaned over to kiss the Aussie. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

The girls cooed and Logan and Collin rolled their eyes.

"I thought Logan was an arrogant rich jerk when we met," Rory mentioned, launching them into their story.

"I do believe I was a 'butt-faced miscreant' as well." Logan smiled while placing a kiss on her head.

"That was because you barged into my class while I had Anna!" she exclaimed.

"I was involved in that!" Finn said proudly.

"So was I," Collin nodded.

"Yes, but I had that famous line," Finn stated proudly, while standing up. "Rory Gilmore, give them back their balls!"

"I can't believe that actually happened," Stephanie snorted.

"Oh it did, believe me." Rory leaned over and kissed Logan. "I love you, you butt-faced miscreant."

* * *

Rory woke up the next morning with a piece of parchment taped to her forehead. Written in Logan's scrawl, it read, "My dearest Ace, will you join us for a night not even Homer could dream of?"

She sat up smiling. _"Okay, reporter skills, kick in_! _Homer: Homer as in the Simpsons? No. He knows I hate that show. Ugh. It is way to early to figure this out."_ She rolled out of bed and threw on a robe. Rory trudged into the kitchen and found another parchment note on the coffee maker. "I realized it might be a little early for you, so I made coffee. Want another hint? Check your closet. I love you, MaC." She giggled at the reference to their college days before filling a cup and walking to the closet.

Hanging on the door was a breath-taking pink dress. The neckline was varying strips of rushed fabric with peeks of beading in between them. She knew the empire waist would look good on her, she was aware no one could see her baby bump, but that didn't stop her from being self-conscious. Logan knew it too. She looked around for another note, but came up with nothing. She downed the rest of her coffee. _"Okay brain, think! Homer, nice dress? No. Homer, pink? No. Come on, what would Logan's Ace reporter think?"_ She looked at the dress again. It reminded her of a goddess, a Grecian goddess. "Grecian poet Homer! The Iliad and the Odyssey Homer!" She exclaimed to the empty room.

She darted into the bedroom and grabbed her phone.

Logan picked up, "Hello?"

"Grecian Poet Homer! The Iliad and the Odyssey Homer! I love you I love you I love you!" Rory shrieked into his ear.

"Ace, I'm glad you figured it out, but if you keep screaming..."

"Sorry. So, I figured it out, can I have the details?"

"Do you ever get any details?"

"No..." she admitted.

"That would ruin the surprise. Now, Steph and Rose will be up in a bit to have a girl day at the spa and then I will see you tonight."

"I liked the dress."

"I know." Rory could almost see the smirk. The one that made her want to strangle him yet somehow made her melt.

"Where are you? I rolled over and you weren't there. I missed you."

"Nice try Ace, but you're not getting anything out of me. And you did mumble a 'good morning Logan' but then you kicked me out of bed. Yes, you actually kicked me!"

"Serves you right I suppose."

"I'll see you later."

"I'll be the pretty one!" She hung up and jumped in the shower.

The girls spent the afternoon chatting about Steph's wedding, arguing about paint colors for Rory's baby's room, and joking about Rosemary's job change so she would be closer to Finn. Afterwards, they went back to their rooms to get dressed.

Rory's curled hair was halfway swept into an up-do. Logan met her inside the room. "Hi," she greeted him.

"Hey gorgeous, how was your day with the girls?" he asked, slipping his arms around her waist, pulling her into a kiss.

"Not as good as this," she giggled into his lips. He brought a hand up to her hair, but she stopped him. "Wait. I spent all day getting ready, you are not about to mess it up, mister."

"Fine, now go get your dress on, I will have you later." He smirked, causing shivers to wrack her body. She made a show of skipping off and and closing the door behind her. He quickly put on his costume and sat on the couch.

She came out and Logan smiled. "Hey there Aphrodite."

"Is that who I am? Are we all going to be gods? Oh! Let me guess who you are!" Logan sported a white toga, a traveler's cap and a pair of sandals with miniature wings adorning the sides. "You must be Hermes, god of travel, messengers, trade, thievery, cunning wiles, language, writing, diplomacy, and athletics."

He laughed. "Ace, how do you do that?"

"I like mythology...?" she admitted, a bit embarrassed.

"Well you are just full of surprises. Who was Aphrodite then?"

"Goddess of love, lust, beauty, seduction and pleasure, you have a dirty mind, Huntz." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Can we go meet the others? Please Hermes? Wait, just let me grab an apple, there's one in the fridge." Rory's dress hung on her curves beautifully. The soft pink played off the color in her cheeks and made her eyes stand out. She munched on an apple saying, "Did you Aphrodite is often pictured with an apple?" They laughed and walked down to meet the gang.

They stopped at Finn and Rosemary's door first. Finn stepped out in a toga, crown made of ivy and a grape vine around his waist. He held a jug and a glass. "Hello mates! Nice to meet you. I'm Dionysus, god of wine, parties and festivals, madness, drunkenness and pleasure."

"How perfect!" Rory laughed.

Rose came out behind him. She was wearing a light green Grecian-cut dress with a piece of white veil over the top of her curled red hair. "Did you know in some accounts, Hestia, the virgin goddess of the hearth, home and cooking, tended the sacred flame on Mount Olympus for Dionysus?" Finn kissed her cheek lovingly.

The girls hooked arms and walked to the last door where the other two were waiting. Collin wore a white toga and a crown. "I am Zeus, god of weather, law, order and fate. He stroked his fake beard thoughtfully. "I think I might get one of these."

"Not on your life McCrae," Stephanie warned, before smiling at her friends. She was wearing a long, one-shouldered, white dress. On top of her curled locks sat a shining gold crown. "I'm the queen of heaven, Hera!" She announced, pointing to the crown. "And the goddess of marriage."

"Don't even think about cheating on her, Collin. If Hera didn't like someone, she simply turned them into cows." Rory smirked.

"Wouldn't think of it," he smiled, kissing Steph on the cheek.

The girls followed their significant others onto the nearby plane. "Where are we going, Finny?" Rosemary asked innocently.

"To a party, now shush, you minx you."

She shrugged and an hour later they arrived at the Parthenon. It was covered in sparkling lights and music could be heard for miles. Rory turned to Logan. "This can't be legal!"

"It's not. But for enough money, we have secured the night."

"I don't know Logan." The last thing Rory wanted was for their trip to end in a foreign jail.

He took her hand. "Rory, what is fun without a little danger?" She recognized the glint in his eye, the same one that made her trust him at the top of a scaffolding.

She grabbed his neck and smashed her lips into his. "You jump, I jump, Jack." Rory took his hand and darted into the building. She was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the interior.

"Welcome to the Myth Ball, my dear Aphrodite." Logan gestured with a sweep of his hand. "You must get lost in the maze, but watch out for the Minotaur, otherwise known as Robert, he makes you take a shot when he catches you. You must tell him your current state and he will let you go, though others will not be so lucky."

She smiled. "Logan, aren't you a little old for the LDB?"

"One can never outgrow being a member, Ace. Now, let us go!"

They spent a good hour in the midst of the maze. The rest of the time, they danced, ate and talked. Three hours later, Rory ducked out of the party. She needed to clear her head. Nothing was wrong, in fact everything was perfect, she just needed some air that didn't smell of alcohol and bad decisions. She knew how those parties went: lots of booze and quickly-regretted sex.

The Gilmore girl sat on one of the benches outside, looking at the lights through the columns. Logan followed her. "Are you feeling okay? Because if you want to go, we can. I don't want you to feel like you have to stay for the whole thing. Because knowing these guys," he jerked a finger over his shoulder, "we'll be here until the morning when the Greek police drag us out for being on government property."

She laughed. "No, Logan. Everything is perfect. The air just got thick in there. And I'm starting to want some champagne, but I can't have any."

He sat next to her and pulled the Gilmore girl onto his lap. "No, but you can have this sparkling apple juice in a champagne glass!" He handed her a glass and revealed his own.

"This has been the best trip Logan." Rory took a sip, set the glass down and snuggled into his chest.

"I'm glad you liked it. Can I tell you a secret?"

She sat up and her eyes glimmered in the moonlight. "Always."

"I'm excited for this baby. It took a while, but I finally am."

She kissed him, more passionately than either expected. Her hands found their way to his messy hair, his to her waist. They pulled back for a breath. "I am too, Logan." She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his hands on her slightly rounded stomach. "What should we name her?" Her voice was slightly muffled by his tux.

"What about Lena?" She sat up and looked into his eyes to see if he was joking. He wasn't. "I want us never to forget this trip."

"Lorelai Lena Huntzberger." She stressed every syllable, trying to test it out. "It's perfect." Her hands fell to his.

"What if it's a boy, Ace?" he asked, only half-kidding.

"Then we'll name him Mitchum." Rory nodded, as if it was the simplest decision ever made, and fell back into his chest.

He laughed full-heartedly. "You do know how to joke. But how do you know it's going to be a girl?" He was genuinely curious.

"I just know. I have this feeling, this overwhelming urge to buy pink paint and tiny dresses."

"You're only nine weeks pregnant. How can you be sure?"

"Because I'm a Gilmore. For two generations in a row the first born was always a girl, and so it shall be with this one. Plus, that whole _feeling_ thing."

"Strangely enough, I believe you. Lorelai Lena, huh?" She nodded into his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you Ace, and you too little Lena."

They got up, went back inside and gathered up their group. Finn was still stuck in the maze, with Rosemary following him. She held up their little red flag and they were helped out. Collin and Stephanie were taking making googly-eyes at each other. After coaxing them out, they all left for the resort and headed out the next morning.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought? Oh, and I would love suggestions for what you want to see in the coming chapters! Remember, the more reviews the faster I write!

~Kenz


	10. Stars Hollow Part 1

**A/N- Ten points to whoever can distinguish the movie reference. Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I blame work and the summer in general. But I vow to write more, I promise. Now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Lorelai Lena!

* * *

**

The next morning, Rory woke up with a contented sigh. Her morning peace was quickly shaken when her cell phone buzzed. Four missed calls, the screen read. She rolled and called her mom.

Lorelai picked up on the first ring, "Hello, Gilmore house of ill repute, mistress Lorelai speaking."

"Mom! What would happen if it was Kirk calling?"

"Then he would be one happy camper!"

"Eww! Hanging up now!"

"No! Sorry, I've only had two cups this morning."

"Right... Would you like to hear what I did this week?"

"Yes! Three days without a Rory fix has really sucked."

"Well, the first day I woke up to Logan putting a blindfold on me,"

Lorelai interrupted. "Oh, please stop! Mommy doesn't need to know what you two do behind closed doors!"

Rory sighed before continuing, "and then he took me to Finn's plane, where Collin, Finn and Steph were waiting."

"Is Finn the Australian? The one who has the hots for me?"

"Yes, and you don't have to worry about that anymore. He has Rosemary now. You remember her, the red head. You love her."

"Aww, I liked the attention..."

"Mom, stop interrupting."

"Fine," she relented before taking a noisy slurp of coffee.

Rory sighed. "Anyway, they let me eat all the junk food I wanted!"

"They do know how to treat a pregnant Gilmore girl, don't they?"

"Yes, except for the fact Logan will only let me have one cup of caffeinated coffee a day."

"Did Luke get to him?"

"That's what I said! Okay, I'm coming over. I miss you too much."

"I miss you too baby, but are you sure you want to drive all the way from New York just to see me?"

"You _and_ Luke! I haven't told him yet."

Lorelai let out a nervous giggle. "About that..."

"Mom! Don't tell me you told him."

"See you in two hours!" Lorelai hung up.

Rory snapped her phone shut and walked into the kitchen to see Logan.

"I'm going to Stars Hollow today. I'll be home late," she said, melting into his arms.

He hugged her back before resting his chin on the top of her head. "Why don't I come with you?"

"Because you'd be bored, I'm just going to get coffee and eat way too much with my mom."

"Rory, do you not want me to come?"

"No! I just didn't think you wanted to."

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Ace, I want to be around you, but if you don't want me to go, I have other things to do."

"Oh! Why don't you meet us at Luke's for dinner?"

He chuckled. "Sure, I'll see you around 7."

"I'm going to jump in the shower and then go."

"Is that an invitation, Ace?"

She smiled playfully and darted to the bathroom, followed closely by a laughing Logan.

* * *

Buy eleven o'clock, Rory arrived at her old house. She opened the door and took a deep breath. "Hello home, I've missed you." She smiled and made her way to her mom's room. "Mom? Are you here?" No answer came. "Okay, I'm going to Luke's because you are most likely there." She heard a scratching noise and then a whine. "Hi Paul Anka, I'll be back. Don't eat any lampshades. Mom was really mad the last time."

She closed the door and walked through town. She smiled when everyone waved as she walked by. Rory missed her home, not enough to move, but she did enjoy seeing what she thought of as her extended family.

She arrived at Luke's to see her mom desperately trying to focus on a game with April. "Yes! I win!" Lorelai stood up, arms raised as if she had just won an Olympic event.

"Mom?" Rory asked.

"Daughter!" She ran to hug Rory.

Luke wiped his hands on a towel and greeted Rory with a quick hug. April waved. "I believe congratulations are in order?" Luke asked, knowing the answer.

"We can go upstairs and talk, but I need coffee first."

Luke sighed and muttered something beneath his breath before handing her a mug. She took a sip, expecting to be once again amazed by his famous coffee, but she did not get what she was expecting. "Luke!" Rory screeched. "This is decaf!"

"I can't give you the normal stuff Rory." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Babette spoke up from the corner. "Why can't you Doll?"

Kirk stood and announced, "She must be ill."

Lorelai picked up a plate and let it fall to the floor noisily. "Oops! Sorry, why don't we just go upstairs okay?" Rory nodded before running upstairs, Luke followed her.

"Lorelai, what's wrong with Rory?"

"Nothing Patti, she just," she paused, wracking her brain for excuses. "has been on the road so she is jittery. I have to go... clean." She bounded up the stairs, leaving the denizens of the Hollow to wonder what was wrong with their princess.

She found Rory collapsed on the couch and Luke pacing. "They know. They have to know. It will only be so long before attack me with questions. Don't get me wrong, I want them to know, just not now. I wanted to make an announcement. I wanted to tell them myself." Lorelai jumped in while Rory caught her breath.

"They don't all know. They think you were jittery, that's all. Deep breaths please, stress isn't good for the baby." She sat down next to her daughter running a soothing hand through her hair. "Have you thought of a name yet?" The elder Gilmore girl mentally crossed her fingers in the hope that Rory would be easily distracted.

"I haven't even told you what I did after the plane, have I?" Lorelai smiled and shook her head. "Oh! He took me to Santorini! You know, where The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants was filmed!"

"You did always like Lena,"

"That's right! We spent an entire day wandering around calling each other Lena and Kostos. Oh mom, it was the best vacation ever."

"Was that all you did?"

"No! But that night the sweetest thing happened: Collin proposed to Steph! It was so cute! Then the day after, I spent the afternoon with the girls at the spa but the best part was the night."

Luke made his presence known. "Okay, I'll let you two, um, talk." He awkwardly left.

Rory shrugged and continued. "He flew us to the Parthenon where they set up a giant maze! Complete with a Minotaur!"

Lorelai turned to face her. "Was David Bowie there?" she asked.

"Sadly no. We all dressed up as ancient Greek gods and goddesses."

They heard a noise from downstairs. One that sounded a bit like the uproar of a stadium.

Lorelai put her hand on Rory's knee. "I really want to hear this story, but I think it might be best to save Luke from whatever impending doom the town has threatened."

Rory jumped up and ran downstairs. She was met with quite a sight. When people say word gets around fast in Stars Hollow, they are not kidding. The Gilmore girls had been upstairs a total of five minutes and it seemed the word had already swept through the town. Luke's was more crowded than Rory had ever seen. Not even danish day was this bad. The diner had become the proverbial rumor mill.

"I heard she's deathly ill, cancer of some sort."

"She turned down coffee! Maybe she's stretched for cash!"

Rory looked back at her mother who was just as stunned as her daughter. Lorelai sympathetically smiled and shrugged. "Okay!" Luke waved his arms and yelled. "If you people want to gossip, get the hell out of my diner. In fact, you can all get the hell out of my diner!" He took the towel from his shoulder and snapped it in their general direction. They did as they were told.

Taylor looked from Luke to the girls. "We will have a town meeting tonight." Luke threw a plate that whizzed directly past his left ear. Taylor ran out.

"My knight in shining apron!" Lorelai swooned.

"Thank you Luke. Mom can we go home now?"

Lorelai looked outside. "It seems the mob has disassembled, let's make a run for it!" She grabbed Rory's hand after kissing Luke. The girls ran, well, jogged, home.

Rory plopped down on the couch and Lorelai grabbed a bag of chips. On her way to the couch, she turned on her voice mail.

"You have three new messages," the mechanical voice announced, the girls munched on the snack.

"Lorelai, I can't believe I'm still pregnant. It's been what, seventeen months? This needs to stop. Jackson won't let me near the knives again. I need my knives Lorelai! Call me please!" The machine beeped, signaling the end of Sookie's message.

Rory giggled nervously. "Will that be me in a couple months?" Lorelai laughed before they were interrupted by the second message.

"Hello, Lorelai Gilmore? This is Edward Cogswell calling to confirm our meeting next week. Please call my office."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I hate him. Honestly he is a banker, must he sound so formal? I just want to order pink checks!"

The message machine beeped. "Hi Lore, just calling to check up on you. I know we aren't together anymore, but we should still be civil, for Rory's sake. Call me when you get this message. Oh, and Gigi says hello."

The girls were frozen to the couch when the mechanical voice rang out, "You have no more messages." It beeped and turned off.

Lorelai turned to her daughter. "Tell me you told him."

Rory's gaze landed on her minuscule baby bump. "I could, but I'd be lying."

Lorelai jumped up and stood in front of Rory. "You didn't tell your father?"

"I guess I just kind of... forgot?" She cupped her face in her hands. "How could I forget? How did this happen?"

The elder Gilmore started to pace. "Rory, you have to call him."

She let her hands drop before looking at her mother, putting on her best pleading face. "Mommy? Can you tell him for me?"

She stopped and whipped her head to look at Rory. "Oh no, you got yourself into this mess. I assumed you told him. You know, him being your _dad_ and all!"

"You told Luke," Rory muttered under her breath.

Lorelai slumped down on the couch. "Sorry about that, it just kind of slipped out."

"Do tell me how that happened." She strummed her fingers on her leg to show her annoyance.

"Well, I went into the diner after drinking five cups of coffee, a normal Gilmore response to shocking news." Rory nodded. "And I started to cry so he took me upstairs and I told him."

Rory's face turned from challenging to sympathetic. "I made you cry?" She put an hand on her mother's arm.

"I just felt like I was a bad mother. I set a horrible example getting pregnant at sixteen and all."

"Mom, no, you are the best mom anyone could ever ask for! I made my own mistake, and I've come to terms with it. And I think she'll be a pretty cute mistake, don't you?"

Lorelai grinned and nodded. "I'm sorry I told Luke."

"It's okay. I'd rather you tell him than him hearing it as a rumor. But you won't be forgiven until you tell dad."

"Rory, you know I can't do that."

Her shoulders fell. "I know. I'll call him. Can you run to the diner and get us some food? We never did eat."

"Sure sweets, I'll get you an extra big cup of coffee too. Logan will never know." Lorelai kissed her forehead and left.

Rory sighed and let her head rest on the couch's back. Pregnancy was really taking a tole on her, she was considerably more tired than normal. She picked up her phone and called her dad.

"Hi Rory!"

"Hi Dad, you sound chipper."

"Yeah, Gigi is gone and I cleaned the whole house."

"And that makes you happy?"

"Wow, you're right. I sound like a housewife. Anyway, what's up kiddo?"

"Oh, I just called to see how you were, I haven't talked to you since graduation," Rory lied, hoping to stall for as long as possible.

"Gigi and I are doing great, thank you. How are you doing? Considering.."

"Logan and I got back together actually." _"Deep breath Rory, break it to him lightly."_

"That's great!"

"Yeah, it really is. I'm really happy." Christopher hummed appropriately and an uncomfortable silence settled on the conversation. "Dad, I actually called you for a reason. Are you sitting down?"

"Yes, why? Is this when you tell me you are pregnant or something?"

She chuckled nervously. "Well, yes."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, it's a good thing I'm sitting. What does your mom think of this?"

"She's fine with it. You know, very supportive."

"Yeah. So are you getting married?"

"Eventually, just not now, are you going to threaten to shoot Logan? Because I'd rather you didn't."

Chris laughed. "No, I like Logan, I think you'll be happy. So how far along are you?"

"Ten weeks."

"Wow, I'm going to be a grandpa. That's great! Gigi and I will come and visit you guys soon."

"Sounds great Dad! Bye."

"Good bye."

Lorelai opened the door and peered in to see her daughter ramming a pillow into her head. "Hey there, I take it the conversation with your dad didn't go well?"

Rory threw the pillow across the room. "It was just awkward. I'm mad for forgetting him."

"Blame it on the pregnancy brain, it's a great excuse."

She groaned. "There is a town meeting tonight, we have to go don't we."

"If you don't want everyone to be guessing why you turned down coffee for the rest of your life, yes."

"Fine, I'll go. But I'm making Logan break the news to them, I had to tell Dad."

Lorelai clapped a hand on her shoulder. "I like how you're thinking! Want some food and coffee?"

She nodded rigorously and the two munched on their fast food and curled up to watch a movie before Logan. Unbeknownst to him he would have a dinner and a show afterwards.


	11. Stars Hollow Part 2

**A/N: Hello wonderful readers! I love summer! It allows me to just sit back and write. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I apologize in advance, it is a bit short. But I have a reason! It seemed to be a good stopping point and this way there will be three parts in the Hollow! **

**Another thing, I haven't gotten many reviews as of late, and not to be greedy but, man I want some long reviews! Shout out to **Anna Luna** for always having something fantastic to say about my story! Thank you! You too, **Meg-Breanne**! In fact, you know what? If you leave a decent review on this chapter, I will give you a shout out. Yes, I've come to the point of bribing. So, review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own only the idea of Lena, nothing more, and nothing less.

* * *

**

"Hey, sweetie!" Rory ran up to Logan and threw her arms around his neck.

He was pleasantly surprised by her welcome. "Well hello there, Ace." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "I missed you this morning." He clicked the button on his keychain and his car beeped its reply. Logan tucked his keys in his back pocket and put his arms around her waist.

"I missed you too! But I have something to tell you." She looked down and drew imaginary circles on the driveway in front of Lorelai's house with her toe.

"Yes?" he prodded, a smirk forming on his lips. She was up to something.

Rory bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. "We are going to the town meeting tonight."

"Is that it?" He knew that couldn't be the end of it.

"No," she smiled coyly.

"Ace, what is it?"

She placed a small kiss on his lips before dropping her hands. Logan brought his hands to her hips. "You are going to tell the town you got me pregnant," she stated firmly.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Oh I am?"

"Yes. I had to tell Dad today."

He ran a hand through his hair while forcefully exhaling. "We forgot about him didn't we?"

"Yep."

"But Ace," he drew out her nickname "this is your town."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll tell them, but you owe me!"

"I am forever in your debt." He kissed her once more before taking her hand and leading her inside. They met up with Lorelai, grabbed dinner and went to the meeting.

* * *

Taylor stood at the front of the room and Patti sat next to him. When Lorelai and Luke came in, everyone turned expectantly. Lorelai spoke up. "They're coming, hold your horses."

Taylor cleared his throat. "People, people!" He banged his gavel on the podium to get their attention. "First on the docket is the issue of the weeds around the gazebo in the center of town. It seems that Kirk has fallen down the stairs and refuses to do it from now on." He sighed dramatically.

Kirk struggled to stand up on his crutches. "I almost broke my ankle!" He motioned toward his wrapped appendage. "It's a dangerous job, Taylor."

"Kirk, you fell. It isn't dangerous, you're just clumsy." Gypsy yelled from the first row. "What's your point, Taylor?"

The strange man sat down, disgruntled. Taylor sighed again. "Well someone needs to do it."

"Why can't you do it?" Babbette asked from the back.

"Yeah, Taylor!" Lorelai interjected, shaking her Luke's bag at him. Oh, how she loved egging him on. Luke elbowed her, resulting in a quiet giggle from the Gilmore.

"I have things to do, people. I can't just take time off to weed! If no one will volunteer..." He was interrupted by Rory and Logan opening the door. "Why it seems we have some volunteers!"

"What?" Rory asked. She'd really wanted to just slip in the back unnoticed.

"Leave the poor things alone, Taylor." Miss Patti scolded. "Hi darling!"

Rory waved to thank her and took a seat in the back with Logan following her. Every single head turned to look at the couple.

Taylor banged his gavel again. "Nice of you to join us, Rory and, erm, I don't believe I've met you young man."

"Logan," he offered.

"Ah, yes, Logan. Now, there are some things that have been brought to my attention." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Here it comes," she whispered to Logan.

"Rumor has it you turned down coffee this afternoon. Normally, I would commend you on your healthy choice, but some have said you might be ill. Do you have a comment?"

She squeezed Logan's hand as she stood up, still keeping a firm grip. "Yes, actually I do have something to tell you."

"Rory, I must remind you that if you have a full statement..." He was cut off by Patti.

"Taylor, shut up and let the girl talk."

Taylor dramatically flipped the gavel over his shoulder and slumped onto the podium. "Why do I even try?" he huffed before motioning for Rory to continue.

Rory took a deep breath and spoke. "Thank you Miss Patti. Yes, I do have something to tell you all." Logan squeezed her hand encouragingly. "I'm pregnant." She smiled nervously, waiting for the town's reaction.

Every woman in the room cooed and clapped. They bombarded her with questions but Lorelai whistled loudly which turned all attention to her. "I know you all want to ask her questions right now, but she is a bit tired, so let's just keep on with the meeting. You can stop by the house tomorrow, she will be around, right?" Rory nodded.

Logan stood up next to his girlfriend. "I just want you to know, since you guys are like her family and are very important to her, I'm going to eventually marry her. We're moving in together."

"I knew I liked him," Babbette said, seeing as she never seemed to be able to whisper.

Taylor had picked up his gavel by then and once again brought it down on the podium with a bit of force. "People! Congratulations, Rory, but I think your mother is right; we should get back to the meeting. Did we decide anything in regard to the weeds?"

"Yeah, you're going to take care of them. All in favor of Taylor weeding the gazebo say 'I.'" Luke called from the back.

An overwhelming amount of "I"s filled the room. Lorelai smiled. "I'm proud of my boy." She patted his leg. He put his hand on top of hers and the two sat like that for the remainder of the meeting.

"Fine," Taylor conceded. "Moving onto the next topic: the benches in the park need a good painting."

* * *

The Gilmores and their significant others were the last to leave the meeting. Taylor had seemed to go on for hours, and by the last seven times Luke checked his watch, he did. Lorelai and Rory had fallen asleep on the men before the end.

Logan cleared his throat to get Luke's attention, but not wake the sleeping figure on his lap. "What?" Luke answered gruffly. He wasn't so sure about Logan.

"Hey, look, I know you don't like me, you've made it quite apparent. But here's the thing, I'm in Rory's life now and we are going to have a child together. I realize I have some growing up to do, but I'm willing to change for her."

Luke looked around. _What a strange place to have a heart to heart with this guy. I suppose I should talk to him. Wait. Why the hell am I having a heart to heart with him anyway? If he hurts Rory, I'm going to kill him. _"If you hurt Rory, I'm going to kill you."

"Get in line," Logan chuckled.

"What?" Luke asked, baffled. He was sure he had used his "threatening voice" as Loreali called it.

"Look, the point is I wouldn't dream of hurting her. I really love her, Luke."

He hemmed appropriately. "We should get them home." Luke said after a moment.

"Yeah, she's been really tired lately."

"Mashed potatoes," Luke stated.

"Mashed potatoes?" Logan repeated.

"Yeah, Rory likes mashed potatoes when she gets sick. She has ever since she was little."

Logan twirled a piece of Rory's raven hair around his finger, thoughtfully. "Thanks, I will keep that in mind."

"Is she drinking coffee?"

"Only one cup a day, it was the best I could do."

Luke shook his head. "Those Gilmore girls and their coffee."

"Hard not to love them." He smirked.

"True." Lorelai stirred against Luke's shoulder. "Okay, we should get them home." They picked up their respective Gilmore and carried them home. Rory snuggled into Logan's arms and Lorelai threw her arms around Luke's neck. When they arrived, Luke put Lorelai in her bed.

"Stay," she whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't try to wake you up."

"Stay," she said, a bit louder. The diner owner complied, slipping off his shoes and sliding into bed with her.

Logan gently set Rory down on her bed in her old room. He pulled off his shoes and socks.

"Oh man, did I fall asleep?"

"Yep, about twenty minutes into Taylor's rant about mailboxes."

She yawned before smiling. "You carried me home." He nodded into the dim room before taking his shirt off. He haphazardly threw it onto a desk, knocking something over in the process. Rory winced at the sound of metal hitting the wood floor. "My love rocket!" She darted out of bed and picked up the model rocket, dusted it off, and placed it back on the desk.

"You still have that?" Logan asked incredulously.

She brought a hand to her heart. "Of course I still have it! It's our love rocket!" He smirked before picking her up and twirling her around the room, landing them on her bed.

"I love you, Rory Gilmore." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled before running a hand through his messy, thick hair.

"I love you too, Logan Huntzberger."

The two curled up together and slept on Rory's twin bed for the remainder of the night.


	12. Stars Hollow Part 3

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry! I know I haven't updated since June, which I told myself I'd never do, but it happened. I went to England for a month this summer, which seriously impeded my writing time! I stayed in York for a week, but spent the rest of the time in Windsor, Bath, London, Stonehenge and Lacock. I even stopped for a day in Cardiff, Wales! It was truly the trip of a lifetime. Unfortunately, while I was traveling, I avoided my summer homework, so when I got back, I didn't have a ton of time to myself either. All in all, I was too busy to relax and write. Again, I apologize. **

** Shout-outs! **Munchichi- You are such a sweet-heart and I really appreciate what you said. Rory really isn't like most people, she gets attached. It just didn't seem right for me to pluck her out of CT. Thank you so much for your input! Oh, and I think I'm going to skip around a bit now. I am starting to get bored.

3z- I'm glad I've pulled you over to the GG side! We're wonderful, really. Plus, we have coffee! :)

Meg-Breanne- Your reviews always brighten my day. You've never failed to leave a comment or your reaction. Not to mention, it's always better than "Great Job!" I appreciate those, but you take time out of your day to tell me how I'm doing, and that really does help. The best thing I've ever been told was that I'd gotten the characters spot on. That truly means more than you know, because to me, what is the point of writing Fanfic, if you can't even get the characters right? In short, you make me happy. :)

Anna-Luna- I'm glad you're loving the story! Just like Meg, you seem to never neglect the little button at the end of the chapter. Things like that make me write more. Thank you for always having something to say and always being encouraging!

** Side note- Dean is a bit AU in this chapter, but it made me laugh. So, there we go!**

** Wow. Actually the longest author's note ever. Thank you guys for all the reviews and patience! I now present you with the longest chapter I have ever written, please enjoy, after a short disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the writing GENIUS that is ASP.

* * *

**Logan reluctantly opened his eyes the next morning. He smiled when he realized where he was: Lorelai's house, in Rory's bed, with his Ace sleeping soundly in his arms. He loved to wake up a before her and watch her snooze. Logan curved his hand up to caress her stomach, he could barely feel the bump that was their unborn child. A smile graced his features before he gently kissed the top of her head and slipped his arm out from under her. He pulled a shirt over his head, found his pants and pulled them on. His pair of white socks caught his eye and he chuckled lightly as he walked out.

Last time Logan had been at that house, he was interrogated by Lorelai until she was content with the fact he was in love with her daughter. But things were different this time, Lorelai wouldn't confront him and he didn't have socks on.

He filled the coffee pot with water and poured it into the maker after filling the filter with grounds. The machine emitted a happy beep when it started to brew. Logan was half surprised it didn't crow or something, the Gilmore appliances were usually, well, different. Honestly, how many times had he been woken up by that insipid purring? But it was a small thing to put up with when the greater prize was his Ace.

Logan absentmindedly ran a hand through his mess of hair. He'd wanted to cut it short again, but Rory threatened to kick him to the couch. He chose a trim. Lorelai sleepily shuffled into the kitchen, surprised by his presence. It was a happy surprise, she discovered, after she smelled the heavenly aroma filling the kitchen.

"You make coffee?"

"I live with your daughter, of course I make coffee." He laughed as the coffee maker beeped to announce its finish. Logan poured her a mug and presented it to her.

She sniffed the dark liquid. It seemed to smell okay. Lorelai eyed him before taking a sip. She nodded. "Good. Where's Rory?"

"In her room, asleep," he answered before pouring two more cups. "I've allowed her one cup a day, before you ask," he added before slipping into Rory's room as quietly as possible. Logan set the

mugs on her desk before lowering himself gently onto her bed. "Good morning, Ace," he breathed into her ear and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Rory grumbled and rolled onto her back. "Hi, where's my coffee? Because if you woke me up without coffee you are going to sleep on the floor for a week."

He laughed and handed her the steaming mug. "Can I get a good morning kiss for being the best boyfriend ever?"

She sipped the coffee and shook her head. "Morning breath."

"Don't care." Logan smirked before he caught her mouth in his. He hovered over her and she tangled her hands in his hair, boy was she glad he never cut it. When the need for oxygen became apparent, they broke apart, smiling. Logan slumped onto one side and Rory snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "I wish we could stay like this forever, and currently, I don't even care how annoyingly cliche that sounds." Rory looked up to meet his gaze. He wound a strand of her soft hair around his finger.

"That wouldn't be bad. Except, I think Lena has a different idea." Logan smirked. She brought a hand to her small bump.

"We're going to be parents in seven months." The Gilmore girl pulled herself as close to him as possible.

"Ace, we've been over this. Everything is going to be okay. I'm going back to work when we get back and we'll move into a big house. You're going to be a wonderful mom. I'll be home every week night in time for dinner and I will never work on a weekend. Lena is going to be perfect and we are going to live happily ever after." He smiled lovingly at her.

Rory's face brightened considerably. "You are right, but you forgot something."

"We aren't getting a panda," he deadpanned.

"Debatable, and not what I meant." She caressed his face softly. "I meant you forgot about us getting married."

He kissed her hand. "Where does that fit into our timeline, Ace?"

"After Lena is born."

He moved the arm that was supporting Rory, causing her to roll on top of him. Logan cupped her face in his hands. "You mean it?"

She responded by planting tiny kisses along his jawline before looking at him, blue eyes full of trust and joy. "You jump, I jump, Jack." Logan's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her as close as humanly possible. There was no way he was going to let her go, not again.

The two got up, dressed and headed out for a day of interrogations. Rory kissed Logan and they went their previously decided separate ways.

* * *

Logan went to Luke's only to find a group of angry looking men waiting for him. He adjusted the zipper on his jacket uncomfortably as he opened the door. "Sit down," Luke ordered, arms crossed, brow furrowed. Jackson yanked a chair out from a nearby table and pointed to it. Logan swallowed and sat down obediently.

"So..." Logan attempted to start, looking around the room filled with every man in town.

"No, there will be no talking from you." Luke picked up a rolling pin and slapped it into his palm. Unbeknownst to Logan, Lorelai and Rory walked by the diner at that same time. Luke glowered at the blonde. Lorelai gave Luke a thumbs-up through the window and kept walking. The diner owner put the rolling pin down and pulled up a chair, the others followed suit. "Take a deep breath, there," he said, slapping Logan on the back. Logan winced. "Lorelai wanted me to threaten you, so I did." The others nodded in agreement.

"So you're not going to hit me?" Logan asked.

The men laughed. Jackson took his turn speaking. "Not unless you hurt Rory. I don't know if you've caught on, but she's our town Princess. If someone hurts her, he will pay."

Logan straightened up, "Guys, I understand, but believe me! I'm not going to hurt her.."

Dean spoke up, "You got her pregnant, didn't you? And then you left her! You're an ass and you don't deserve to have her," he slurred, pushing chairs out of his way to get to Logan.

"And who, exactly, are you?" Logan stood up and demanded.

"Dean, don't be an idiot." Luke ordered, standing up to hold him back.

Logan chuckled. "You're grocery boy! The one who left in a tizzy because Rory forgot about your date. You were too chicken to go into her grandparents' house!" He couldn't believe Rory had dated this oaf. She'd told him many a time how Dean seemed to be always busy and then angry when Rory couldn't spare a night for him.

Dean glared at Logan. "You're the rich brat who took her away from me. You don't deserve to have her. She is anything but a trophy wife!" Dean growled.

"Excuse me, but you will not talk about my child's mother as if she is an object. She _chose_ me, not you. You were obviously too enthralled with bagging groceries to pay any attention to her."  
Dean ran at him, arms flailing. Before anyone could act, his fist landed in Logan's eye and his palm rearranged his nose. Logan swung at the man, effectively hitting him in the stomach. Luke and Jackson pulled the young men off of each other. Logan held his nose to stop the bleeding while glaring at Dean, breathing heavily. "You will leave Rory alone." Logan warned a whimpering Dean, doubled over in the corner.

Luke spoke up, "That's it! Everyone go home!" He threw a towel to Logan. "Stop bleeding on my floor." Logan nodded and the men left.

* * *

When Logan got back to Lorelai's, it was dark. He searched the freezer for an ice pack. But when he opened it, an avalanche of frozen pizzas came tumbling onto him. "Just what I need," he groaned. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey, I finally went shopping, what do you want?" Lorelai joked, stooping down to gather the pizzas and stuffing them back in the freezer.

Rory followed. "Oh my gosh! Logan! What happened to you! Your nose is bleeding and your eye is swollen!" she cooed, kneeling next to him, running a careful hand over his injuries.

"You don't need to worry about it, Ace." He stood up and brushed off his what used to be nice clothing. "I just need an ice pack, I'll be fine."

"That's not an answer, mister." Rory stood up and set her hands on her hips.

"Ace, you don't need to worry, I'm fine. Can we just go to bed?" he sighed, starting to walk into her bedroom.

"Logan, I am not going to go to sleep until you tell me what happened," she demanded.

He ran a tired hand through his hair. Lorelai spoke up. "It was my fault, I told the guys to threaten him, and it turns out they actually did." Rory's jaw dropped.

Logan put his arms out to signal them to stop. "Yes, they threatened me, no, they did not punch me. That was Dean. He decided that I didn't deserve you."

The younger Gilmore girl brought her hand to her face. "It didn't stop there did it?"

"No, I told him that he must have been too busy bagging groceries to pay attention to you while you were dating, so he didn't deserve you."

"Oh man," Rory mumbled through her hand.

"Then I told him you chose me, not him."

She dropped her hand and looked him in the slightly swollen eye. "Aww!" she cooed.

"Then he punched me in the eye and the nose. I only managed to take a swing at him before Luke and Jackson pulled us off of each other." Rory slapped his shoulder. "I defend your honor and that's what I get?" he asked incredulously.

She looked around the room to see Lorelai had left before kissing him. "The slap was for not telling me, the kiss was for defending my honor. Now, your nose looks broken, let's get you an ice pack.

He sighed resignedly before grabbing an ice pack from the freezer, very careful of falling objects.

"So how was your night?" Logan asked, leading her to the porch. "You heard all about mine."

She shrugged in the dark. "It was fine, the ladies all wanted to know what the sex was but I didn't tell them anything."

"Because we don't _know_ anything, Ace."

Rory chuckled. "Other than that they wanted to know how you were in bed. I shrugged."

He turned to face her. "You shrugged? That's what you did? Shrugged! I'm offended, Ace. _That_ deserved more than a shrug." She laughed and shrugged once more. He scoffed. "I guess I'll just have to show you then."

"Let's just get that nose frozen first." Rory curled up on the small swing, resting her head in his lap. He played with a strand of her hair while staring into the autumn night.

"I didn't choose you because of this baby," a quiet voice whispered. Logan ran a large hand in soothing circles on her back. "I chose you because I love you." She drew small shapes on his knee with her finger. "I chose you because I want to spend my life with you. I wouldn't trust anyone else with my future and the future of our baby." He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her head before sitting her upright. He set the ice pack down and got something out of his pocket. Logan got down on one knee in front of Rory, triggering the motion detector of the porch light. He took her hand. "I planned for this to be a bit more romantic than me bleeding, but I'll take it." He chuckled. "Rory Gilmore, you are the reason I still believe in hope. From the day you stepped into my life, you've made it worth living. I wouldn't trust anyone else with my children, my love, or my future. Will you marry me, Ace?" He popped the top of a blue velvet box open, revealing a dazzlingly beautiful ring. It was a three carat, asscher cut diamond in a pave setting, all set in white gold. It was different from the last. The first one was very society, it was large and a bit too flashy. This one, on the other hand, was just flashy enough.

Rory wasn't stunned, she wasn't apprehensive. The words that left her lips were the most sincere she would ever utter. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." He unfurled her hand from his and slipped the ring on. It fit perfectly. Sure, the last one did too, but this one felt as if it belonged on her finger. Not just for a couple minutes, but for a lifetime. Logan took her other hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He gripped her waist and held her close.

"I love you, Rory." He smiled before kissing her again. He was practically giddy. Rory tangled her hands in his hair. They pulled back, breathless. She brought her forehead to his.

"I love you, Logan." She took his hands and lead them to her stomach. She wished she could stay in this moment, just then a flash went off, startling them both.

"You'll thank me later," Lorelai sang and went back inside.

Rory burst out laughing. "How long was she standing there?"

"Not long," a voice rang from inside. "Dang this camera, I think it conspires against me. I can never find the cord that connects to the computer."

Logan was laughing at this point too. He pulled Rory into a hug and they stayed like that for a while, hugging and laughing. Rory snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. Another flash went off. "Okay, seriously, Mom?" Lorelai laughed and ran back inside.

"So, future Mrs. Huntzberger, shall we go inside? I think we should get back home tonight so we can celebrate." He suggestively raised his eyebrow.

"I think that sounds like a splendid idea!" The two went inside and gathered their things, when Rory suddenly realized something. "I have to make a phone call, I'll be right back." She kissed Logan and ran into her mom's room.

She dialed a familiar number. "Gilmore residence."

"Hello, this is Rory Gilmore, can you give the phone to my grandmother, Emily Gilmore?"

"Yes, of course, Miss Gilmore, one moment please."

"Thank you." Rory drummed her fingers nervously while she waited.

"Rory?" Emily asked apprehensively.

"Grandma, I'm calling to tell you something very important, I know this shouldn't be done over the phone but I wanted you to know right away."

"What is it?"

"Grandma, Logan just proposed and I said yes!"

"That's wonderful dear!"

"I want you to know, you are the first person I called."

Emily started to tear up on the other side of the phone. "Oh , I'm so sorry I treated you like I did! I forced you out of the house just like I did your mother. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, Grandma. Is it okay if Logan and I visit you Friday night? I miss you and Grandpa."

"You are always welcome, Rory. Hmm, Rory Huntzberger has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"I think so." Rory smiled as she played with her ring. "I think I should tell Grandpa, can I talk to him?"

"Of course! Oh and I'm glad you called, Rory. I've missed you. I don't think you know just how much this call meant to me."

"I love you, Grandma."

"I love you too, Rory, here's your grandfather."

"Rory, my dear! How've you been?" His jolly voice had always made Rory happy.

"I've been well, Grandpa! I have news to share."

"Oh yes? And what could that be?"

"I'm engaged!"

"That's great, Rory! Congratulations!"

"That and Grandma and I made up."

"I'm so glad!"

"Well, Grandpa, I'll be over on Friday for dinner."

"I'll see you then!"

Rory hung up the phone and spun it in her hand thoughtfully. She smiled to herself. _Everything is right, _she thought as she ran down the stairs to find Logan waiting.

"Hi there, what were you doing?"

"I called Grandma. She sends her congratulations and we are no longer fighting." Logan took her hand and kissed it.

"Shall we, my dear Ace?"

"We shall." Rory gave Lorelai a hug and the two drove back to the loft.


	13. It's a?

**Sorry this one isn't too long guys, I thought I'd throw something together since I haven't updated in FOREVER. So so so so so sorry about that, I really am. You know how life gets crazy though: studying all hours of the night, meeting with friends, getting college hammered out. It's nutzo! But for today: I give you this. I'll totally recognize good reviews in my next chapter. (yes, of course there is going to be a next chapter! I'm not dead!) Because as much as I love "great job!" I like to know why you like it, so I can keep writing what you want!  
Hugs and kisses, Kenzi.**

Disclaimer: Although I wish I could be ASP, I am not. I am just a college student messing around with her characters. All the genius goes to ASP and Warner Brothers... except Rosemary, yes I took the name, but the character is mine :)

* * *

Logan woke up to a crash. He groaned and rolled over to find Rory's side of the bed empty. He sighed and reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm a going to be a terrible mother! I care more about coffee than the health of our baby!"

Logan chuckled and helped her up off the floor, pulling her into a hug. She sniffled and buried her head into his neck. "What happened, Ace?" He said into her hair, taking a look around their kitchen. Pots and pans were spread about the floor and it looked like some wild animal tore through the cabinets.

"I.." she started, sniffling "I was looking for the coffee, because you hid it and I wanted to make a pot before you woke up. But then I realized that I didn't know where it was, so I looked everywhere for it. Then I fell. And now I feel stupid and irresponsible! What would have happened if I landed on my stomach? I would have crushed her! I... was... so scared..." Her sobs effectively ended her rant.

"Oh honey, it's okay. I think you're taking it a bit too seriously. You just wanted coffee, it wasn't a malicious act by any means." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter. In the last few weeks, her stomach had become quite the obstacle for her. She was twenty weeks pregnant and was frequently using her belly as a ledge to hold things now.

She dried her eyes on his white pajama shirt, leaving black smudges. "I guess you're right."

"Why don't I make you a nice cup of coffee, mm?" Logan said, smirking.

"Aww, that's right, that's why I love you!"

After enjoying the morning and afternoon together, the two went to her doctor appointment and stopped at Finn's before going home.

"Tell me tell me TELL ME!" Stephanie shrieked as Rory opened the door.

Rory laughed, "Once we get inside, I'll tell everyone! How long have you and Collin been here?"

"Not long, just an hour or so."

"That's a lie, Rory, she dragged me here at noon. So that makes it... six hours we've been here," Collin's exasperated voice came from inside the apartment.  
Steph ignored him. "Let's go, come on, no need to take your shoes off, they're just flip flops." Logan laughed as he watched the physical comedy in front of him. Stephanie grabbed Rory's arm and dragged her inside Finn's spacious apartment before she could even put her purse down.

Rory landed in the comfy couch after Stephanie swung her arm and let her go. "Well hello, guys," a dizzy Rory said.

"'Ello love!" rang out from the kitchen, Rosemary hugged her and Collin raised his beer bottle.

"What is the news? Tell us!" Stephanie repeated, all the more frantic this time.

Logan took a seat next to Rory after catching a beer Finn threw at him. "What news? Did you have any news, Ace?" he jeered, threading an arm over her shoulders and puling her close.

"None at all."

Collin laughed, "You better tell her, or she's going to combust."

"Fine, Ace, you might as well do the honors." He tried to cover up a smile by taking a swig from the bottle.

"It's a girl!" Rory screeched. "And Logan proposed!"

Cheers rang out from the crew, the girls hugged and the boys did too. Finn was practically in tears. "A little Sheila. I'm going to be an uncle to a little Sheila, Rosie!" He picked her up and swung her around.

"Okay, boys, you need to leave so we can get out all of our googoo and gaga-ing. Go drink some more beer outside on the patio." Stephanie gently demanded, pulling Collin from his seat.

"Yeah, she's right. Don't want to hear about cute baby shoes are. Gentlemen, let's drink!" Collin said from the kitchen, brandishing a six pack.

Once the boys left, Rosemary asked how Logan responded to the news. "So we waited for what seemed like forever until the doctor called us in to the exam room."

"Wait," Stephanie interrupted. "What did you want, both of you, a boy or a girl?"

"I always knew she was a girl, or maybe she became that way because I wished so hard. I don't know how to deal with boys, it was just my mom and me growing up." Rory thought aloud as she leaned into Logan's shoulder. "No more disruptions! So anyway, the doctor smeared some goo on my belly..."

"Which has finally popped! You look great, Rory," Rose smiled.

Rory smiled and returned to her story. "We got to see her! She was just floating around, sucking her thumb. It was so cute! The doctor told us it was a girl and I looked at Logan and saw the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face. And I am NOT telling you this, but he just might have teared up." The girls smiled and Rory rubbed circles over her belly. "I think he's really excited to be a daddy."

The girls cooed. "I can't wait to meet her! She'll learn everything artsy from me! I'll teach her all her colors, and what each paintbrush is for! Oh I can barely wait!" Rosemary babbled.

"I'll take her shopping! I'll teach her the fine art of sales and how to sweet talk your way into getting that last ten percent off your bill." Stephanie said, manically rubbing her hands together.

They laughed for a bit before Stephanie caught sight of Rory's ring. "Wait. I guess I completely forgot about Logan proposing! How'd he do it?" Rose nodded enthusiastically, encouraging her to tell yet another story.

"Well, it was really funny actually. Stars Hallow threw me a bachelorette party, and Logan a bachelor party. Turns out my mom told them to threaten him," the girls gasped, "But they didn't. Well, Luke didn't, Dean did. But Logan stood up for me when Dean accused him of marrying me to have a trophy wife. So Dean punched him in the nose. He came home and told me everything. We were sitting on the porch in front of my house and all of a sudden he was down on one knee!" She smiled brightly as she told the rest of the story.

"I thought Logan's nose looked a bit crooked. Nothing very noticeable if you don't see him every week," Rose mused

"What I don't get is why you didn't call me the second after it happened!" Stephanie pointed out.

"Because I called my grandmother. I told her first because I knew it would be important to her to be the first to know. I really want to be back on good terms with her. As crazy as she is, she's my grandma and I don't want to go burning bridges like my mom. Also, Steph, we wanted to tell everyone in person, at the same time. It's been a bummer that we haven't gotten together in a few weeks. I've wanted to tell you two so long!" The girls hugged again.

A determined look came over Rose's face. "I say we vow to meet once every week until we are too old and decrepit to remember each other."

"Here, here!" Rory called.

"Count me in!"

"The only exceptions are honeymoons and vacations, but you must at least Skype or call or something."

"Sounds great, Rose!" Stephanie agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside on the porch, the guys sipped beer and had a conversation they had previously banned. "I'm going to be a father," Logan took a swig of beer, "to a little girl. I don't know how to braid hair, how the hell am I supposed to be a dad?"

"Usually, babies don't have hair right away," Collin pointed out.

"Unless you have some crazy mutant child..." Finn mused.

"Thanks guys, really helpful."

The two nodded and silence took over the porch.

"What did you want it to be? The gender, I mean." Finn asked.

Logan thought a moment before answering, "I guess I really didn't have a preference. As long as he or she was happy and healthy, I was fine. But after hearing Ace call her a girl for so long, I always assumed she was right."

"Well aren't you just precious?" Collin teased.

"Just wait, my man, the second you know you're going to be a father, everything changes."

"I think I'll wait a bit on that. Hopefully Steph will be distracted with shoes, sex and booze for a while." Collin said into his drink.

Logan practically snorted beer out of his nose. Finn laughed. "Haven't you been distracting her with those for the last... forever?"

"Well, uh, kinda?" Collin stuttered.

"Col, there is no way she's _not_ asking for a baby within the year." Logan said, still smiling.

"Well Finn doesn't get off scott free either, when her two best friends have babies, Rose's going to want one too," Collin argued.

All three took a long drink at the same time.

"I'm kind of excited," Logan said, leaning his elbows on his knees, beer dangling in his hand between his legs.

"I love kids," Finn smiled.

"They are kinda cute," Collin admitted.

The quiet night again overtook the patio. "I was bleeding when I proposed."

"Totally forgot about that, mate. Guess all the baby hubub kinda swept that aside." Finn said, running a hand through his hair. "Wait, you were what?"

"Bleeding. I had just gotten in a fight with her idiot of an ex-boyfriend and he socked me in the nose."

Collin jumped out of his chair. "That means my proposal was more romantic than yours! This is such an accomplishment! Sure, I have been known to have my way with the ladies," Logan and Finn groaned, "but never as smoothly as you. Ha! Again, I say 'ha!'"

"Sit down, you ass." But there was no need.

"Boys!" a voice called from inside, "food is here!"

The other two got up and joined their girls. But not before Logan pushed Collin into the door.

* * *

"Stephanie, I veto your proposition on teaching my daughter how to flirt," Logan announced. "She'll be an angel... because she's staying locked up in a tower her whole life so no boys can get to her. Finn, remind me where we got those rifles last time we rented them."

"Will do!"

"Oh, and Collin? You will not be teaching her how to gamble, you suck anyway."

"Damn."

Laughter surrounded the group, and Rory tried to commit this moment to memory. All six of them had moved the couches and were on the ground, Thai food and plates in the middle. Logan sat behind her, one of his hands lazily across her round stomach and she leaned into him. Finn and Rose sat next to them, Finn wildly gesturing as he told some ridiculous story. Rose sat cross-legged next to him, looking at him with a mixture of adoration and laughter.  
Collin sat with one knee bent and the other leg in front of him. Stephanie sat to his right with a hand on his thigh.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Rose asked after she stopped mumbling about watercolors versus pastels.

Rory nodded. "But I'm not going to tell you!"

"How about we name it?" Finn suggested. That started quite the laugh attack from the group. Hey now, give it a chance."

Steph bit back a laugh, and gave it a try. "Peyton. I like Peyton Marie."

Logan shook his head, "I had a boss in London named Peyton. He was a guy. Who cried all the time. I'm not really seeing that as a good start for our daughter: a man who sobbed over misfiled contracts."

"How about Shania?" Finn suggested. The roars of laughter returned.

"Shania, 'Man I Feel Like a Woman,' Shania? I'm going to pass on that one, sorry Finny," Rory said while Rose doubled over laughing.

"Darling, I love you, but I'm naming our future children," she managed to say while tears ran down her face. The boys shared an amused look.

They spent the remainder of the evening keeping each other updated on their lives. After Rory finally flipped open her cell phone and saw the morning was not far away, she announced it was time for her to turn in for the night.

They all hugged and everyone went home with something new on his or her mind, something that changes lives, and wears adorable booties.

* * *

**Eh? How'd it measure up? Let me know! Click the review button! You know you want to!**


End file.
